Là où on ne l'attend pas Version 2014
by Essaidel
Summary: Choisir de vivre est sans doute la plus grande des épreuves. Quand une Elfe est brisée, il est difficile de lui faire retrouver le goût à l'existence, mais c'est sans compter ce cher destin, qui mettra au travers de sa route, l'amitié mais aussi... L'amour. Le plus difficile pour Gabrielle, sera juste... De l'accepter. Nul doute que notre cher Gardien l'aidera...
1. Prologue

* Inspire un grand coup…*

**2006~2014**, huit années ce sont écoulées depuis que j'ai commencé cette fanfiction. Huit années qui furent ponctuées de beaucoup de choses qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi, une vie qui avance, qui prend son envol, qui a des ratés, parfois…

L'été dernier, j'ai eu envie de reprendre cette fanfiction, allez savoir pourquoi et je me suis mise à la recherche d'une béta, pour corriger mes coquilles, fautes de frappes, de grammaire, d'orthographe…

Il y a eu, Dame de Cœur, qui a répondu à mon appel, un grand merci à elle d'ailleurs et puis, il y a eu Darkkline…

Un travail formidable de ces deux personnes m'ont permis de revoir ce récit que je vous offre de nouveau aujourd'hui, avec des changements et pas des moindres.

Je l'avais déjà dis sur la page initiale de ma fic, que je ne supprime pas d'ailleurs, que je suis l'auteur de cette fanfiction, que l'univers de Tolkien, je le connais, mais que je fais de mes personnages, ce que moi je souhaite, ce que moi j'ai décidé.

Cette fiction, me tiens à cœur, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, je demande donc du respect pour le travail que j'ai pu faire mais aussi pour celui des deux bétas que j'ai pu avoir.

Je ne tolérerai pas la méchanceté gratuite, les injures où bien les critiques sans fondement.

En tout aujourd'hui, cette fiction comporte 42 chapitres plus un épilogue. Les douze premiers chapitres sont corrigés et seront publiés à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, sauf pour ce soir, où je vous offre le prologue mais aussi le chapitre 1.

Merci à tous de respecter mon travail, j'ai longuement hésité avant de faire le choix de re-publier.

Un dernier mot… Merci Darkklinne, je t'aime fort ma belle…~

Très bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Disclamer :** L'Univers de Tolkien lui appartient ainsi qu'à ces héritiers, aucun profit n'est fait autour de cette fanfiction. Gabrielle et les autres personnages hors contexte du SDA m'appartiennent, pour toute exploitation éventuelle, merci de me le demander.

**Paring :** Haldir / OC

**Genre :** Drame/Aventure/Romance

**Rating :** M et ce n'est pas pour des prunes!

**Béta Correctrice :** Merci à Dame de Cœur puis surtout, à Darkklinne…

* * *

**Prologue : Les Havres Gris.**

Le jour se levait doucement, inondant la cité elfique des Havres Gris de sa douce lumière. Dans ses appartements, dont la vue donnait sur la Mer, une jeune elfe s'éveillait après une nuit fort agitée.

Elle se leva et à pas lents se dirigea vers le balcon où l'air marin vint lui caresser les joues. Elle était d'une beauté rare, tout comme les elfes de sa race. Ses cheveux étaient sombres aux reflets légèrement argentés, particularité héritée de sa mère. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude et sa peau pâle. La légère bise qui soufflait souleva ses cheveux et c'est ainsi que la trouva sa suivante qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre.

« Demoiselle Gabrielle ? »

La jeune elfe sur le balcon se retourna et revint dans ses appartements. Quand son regard émeraude rencontra celui de Galdwine, cette dernière plissa les yeux.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air des plus reposée … »

Ce fut d'un mouvement d'épaule fataliste que Gabrielle répondit :

« Juste une question d'habitude va… Ne t'en fais pas… »

Elle se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse où elle s'assit. Là, elle prit une brosse et commença à coiffer sa chevelure alors que Galdwine s'affairait dans son armoire après avoir déposé une bassine contenant un peu d'eau fraîche pour la toilette de sa maîtresse.

« Tout de même… Voilà quatre nuits où vos rêves sont ainsi perturbés… Il n'est pas bon, même pour un esprit elfique, de n'avoir pas ou peu de repos… »

Gabrielle écoutait distraitement sa suivante qui releva la tête après avoir déposé une tenue sur son lit.

« Non mais regardez-vous… Vos yeux sont encore plus éteints qu'hier matin ! Vraiment… En avez-vous parlé au Seigneur Cirdan ? »

Posant sa brosse, Gabrielle se leva et fit face à sa suivante.

« A quoi bon ? Il est déjà assez pensif ces derniers jours et puis ce n'est rien, c'est habituel et tu le sais ! Allons… »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Galdwine qui ne parut pas convaincue.

« Néanmoins vous devriez…

- Galdwine… Passe-moi ma robe s'il te plait et laisse-moi… »

La suivante sut que ce n'était plus la peine de dire quoi que ce soit. Tendant la tenue à Gabrielle, elle s'inclina légèrement et sortit de la pièce la laissant seule.

_*A quoi bon parler de ces stupides visions d'horreur ? * _Pensa Gabrielle en passant dans sa salle de bain pour se vêtir.

Elle en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, vêtue d'une robe blanche sur laquelle s'entrelaçaient des motifs aux couleurs dorées. Celle-ci était, au niveau des manches, évasée et légèrement décolletée sur le devant, laissant voir ainsi un pendentif où se mêlaient un croissant de lune et une feuille de mallorn.

Ses cheveux tressés à la mode elfique, elle allait se repositionner sur son balcon quand un léger coup à la porte se fit entendre.

« Oui ? Entrez ! »

Un elfe aux cheveux brun entra et s'inclina.

« Demoiselle Gabrielle, le Seigneur Cirdan désire s'entretenir avec vous. »

Gabrielle eut un mouvement de surprise.

« Cirdan désire me voir ?

- Oui ma Dame, et ce dès à présent… »

Le visage de Gabrielle se fit grave et elle fronça les sourcils.

« J'arrive… »

L'elfe sortit et laissa Gabrielle seule, pensive. Elle amorça son départ en pensant :

_*Quand Cirdan me fait des annonces aussi officielles, ce n'est guère de bon augure…*_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer :** L'Univers de Tolkien lui appartient ainsi qu'à ces héritiers, aucun profit n'est fait autour de cette fanfiction. Gabrielle et les autres personnages hors contexte du SDA m'appartiennent, pour toute exploitation éventuelle, merci de me le demander.

**Paring :** Haldir / OC

**Genre :** Drame/Aventure/Romance

**Rating :** M et c'est pas pour des prunes !

**Béta Correctrice :** Merci à Dame de Cœur puis surtout, à Darkklinne…

_Bonne lecture à vous tous et à la semaine prochaine !_

_Essaidel_

**Chapitre 1 : L'heure du destin.**

Assis à sa table de travail, Cirdan relisait pour l'énième fois le pli qui lui avait été remis deux jours plus tôt, par un des cavaliers de la Lorien qui était venu exprès sur ces Terres pour le lui remettre. Le vieux charpentier des Havres Gris soupira et reposa la missive qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il leva les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre. Les rivages étaient calmes et le bruit familier de la mer se faisait entendre. Se levant, il se dirigea vers une des fenêtres et y resta un petit moment, les yeux fermés pensivement.

Gabrielle avait traversé les couloirs qui la menaient au cabinet de travail de Cirdan. Elle n'était guère rassurée mais avançait d'un pas ferme. Arrivée à destination, la jeune elfe poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce qu'elle parcourut du regard. Là elle vit celui qui, ces dernières années, par sa sagesse et son affection, avait remplacé du mieux qu'il pouvait ses parents.

Cirdan l'entendit entrer mais ne se retourna pas. Il repensa à ces dernières années, et surtout aux dramatiques événements qui avaient conduit Gabrielle ici.

Elle était encore jeune pour une elfe de cette terre. Elle avait à peine 1 550 ans, ce qui la rendait encore inexpérimentée pour bien des choses. Mais elle avait le caractère d'une personne ayant déjà vécu plus de deux millénaires… Ses yeux verts avaient déjà vu des choses des plus horribles. A commencer par le massacre de ses propres parents par une troupe d'Orques alors qu'elle était âgée de seulement 1 000 ans. Son père était un elfe doté d'un pouvoir de vision dont sa fille avait hérité. Elle lui ressemblait physiquement sauf pour la couleur de ses cheveux. A l'inverse de son père qui était blond comme les blés, Gabrielle avait les cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène comme sa mère, la douce Laurelin. Ses parents n'étaient pas originaires du même peuple, son père venait de Lorien et sa mère d'Imladris. Tous deux s'étaient rencontrés par pur hasard et ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. Peu typique pour des elfes, ils adoraient voyager faisant ainsi maintes rencontres, poussant même jusqu'aux Havres Gris pour des missions pour le Seigneur Elrond. C'est dans ces moments qu'ils avaient fait connaissance avec Cirdan qui, à la naissance de Gabrielle, la prit rapidement en affection.

Gabrielle, le rayon de soleil de ses parents qui, malgré sa naissance, ne calma pas leurs ardeurs de voyage… C'est ainsi qu'elle fut, à de maintes reprises, confiée à Cirdan.

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait à ce Seigneur et elle l'aimait tendrement comme une fille peut aimer un père.

Quand ses parents furent tués au cœur de la forêt, elle était là. Combien de fois la vision de ces corps massacrés ne revenait-elle pas hanter ses rêves ? Même aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à ses parents autrement que par la vision de ses cauchemars. Cirdan le savait, même si elle n'en parlait jamais, il le savait.

Il l'avait vue revenir couverte de terre et de sang. Le regard vide. Les deux corps de ses parents, avec elle, sur cette civière qu'elle avait construite à la hâte.

Néanmoins, il ne sut jamais réellement ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, car jamais Gabrielle n'en reparla par la suite…

Ils furent enterrés sur les terres des Havres Gris et Gabrielle resta là, attendant l'heure de son départ pour Valinor, se renfermant sur elle-même, la couleur de ses yeux, même encore aujourd'hui, éteinte.

Cirdan ouvrit les yeux et se tourna. Il fit face à Gabrielle et eut un sourire qui s'effaça pourtant rapidement.

« Tu as l'air encore plus fatiguée qu'hier… »

Elle sursauta et leva ses iris émeraude sur lui.

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée… »

Le Seigneur des Havres Gris secoua la tête.

« Gabrielle, ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, tes yeux parlent pour toi… Encore ces visions ? »

Elle se sentit gênée car elle détestait évoquer ses rêves.

« Rien d'inhabituel…

- Mais récurrent ! » La coupa Cirdan. « Ecoute Gabrielle, ce don, que tu tiens de ton père Aradan, ne doit pas non plus t'empêcher de dormir… Et je constate que c'est ce qui se passe depuis plusieurs jours malgré le fait que tu n'en dises rien…Je ne suis pas stupide… Et Galdwine s'inquiète… »

Gabrielle soupira mais ne répliqua rien. Elle n'avait rien à dire. Du moins en ce qui concernait cette affaire-là.

« Vous avez demandé à me voir ? »

Cirdan allait répliquer mais se retint. Il se sentait, à cette minute, impuissant face à cette volonté qu'elle avait de ne rien dire.

« Oui… J'ai plusieurs choses à te dire qui requièrent ton intention, et j'espère avoir ta compréhension. Assieds-toi… »

Gabrielle s'assit sur un des sièges que lui désignait Cirdan, intriguée par ses paroles. Le Seigneur des Havres Gris s'assit en face d'elle et planta son regard gris dans le sien.

« Tu as dû le sentir, tout comme tu as dû voir les changements… Le monde change… Le temps des elfes touche à sa fin, ses rivages accueilleront bientôt les premiers d'entre eux pour le départ vers les Terres Immortelles… »

Gabrielle silencieuse écoutait les paroles de Cirdan.

« … Mais certaines choses restent encore à faire. Contrairement à ce que tu pensais Gabrielle, tu ne partiras pas avec les premiers navires… Ta route est ailleurs… »

Elle tressaillit à ces paroles, semblant ne pas vouloir comprendre.

« Comment ça ma route est ailleurs ? Je ne comprends pas !? Rien ne me retient ici ! Je n'attends plus rien de cette Terre !

- Mais qui te dit que tu n'as plus rien à faire ici ? Gabrielle, depuis des années tu vis ici sans te rendre compte de ce qui se passe autour de toi, il est temps que cela change… Si toi tu n'attends plus rien de cette Terre, peut être a-t-elle encore des choses à t'apprendre ! »

La jeune elfe se leva et alla vers la fenêtre. Cirdan continua :

« Gabrielle… Pendant trop longtemps tu t'es renfermée sur toi-même, ignorant le monde qui t'entoure. J'admets que c'est en partie de ma faute car je n'ai pas su te redonner le goût des choses simples à la disparition de tes parents… Tu vas devoir affronter tes peurs, car tu es attendue ailleurs… »

Elle se retourna vivement, ses yeux reflétant peur et colère.

« Je n'irai nulle part ! »

Cirdan se rapprocha :

« Ce n'est pas une suggestion ! C'est un ordre… Tu pars dès demain pour Imladris, et de là tu rejoindras les Bois Dorés. »

Gabrielle secoua la tête négativement :

« Non… »

Cirdan se rapprocha de sa petite protégée.

« Tu es attendue là-bas… Ta route n'est pas encore vers l'Ouest… »

Elle se tourna et lui fit ainsi dos. Elle ne comprenait pas. Que pouvait-on attendre d'elle ?

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je aller ailleurs ? Je ne désire pas retourner dans les Terres. Je ne veux pas retourner en forêt ! »

Cirdan était non loin d'elle, de sorte que quand il tendit un de ses bras, il le posa sur l'épaule de Gabrielle.

« Gabby… Regarde-moi… »

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Gabby… Je vois en toi beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses… Si, aujourd'hui tout ceci te paraît absurde ou incohérent, plus tard tu comprendras. Il est temps, grand temps que tu t'éveilles et que tu fasses certaines choses… »

D'un geste, il la força à se retourner, elle baissa la tête mais il la lui releva tendrement, deux doigts posés au-dessous de son menton.

« Tu es forte, beaucoup plus que tu ne peux le croire aujourd'hui… Tu as encore tellement de choses à accomplir ici. Pour toi, l'heure du destin a sonné. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Gabrielle.

« Tu dois affronter ce passé que tu fuis, ces peurs qui te rendent si fragile… Tu as beaucoup en toi, beaucoup plus que ce que tu crois… N'oublie jamais ça… »

Il essuya cette larme et lui embrassa le front. Elle ne dit rien, le regardant comme s'il était devenu un étranger à ses yeux. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte et sortit en silence de la pièce. Là dans le couloir, elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes en s'enfuyant, courant dans ses appartements.

Dans son salon, Cirdan s'était rassis dans son fauteuil à sa table de travail. Il reprit la missive et la relut machinalement.

« Puissiez-vous savoir ce que vous faites Galadriel… »

Cirdan reposa la lettre.

« Montrez-lui ce chemin … »

Il soupira et resta ainsi. Demain elle partirait mais la reverrait-il seulement? Ces jours étaient tellement empreints d'incertitude…

Dans les Bois de la Lorien, une compagnie de six cavaliers partait sous le regard de leurs souverains. Galadriel avait demandé à Haldir, son meilleur capitaine, de se rendre en compagnie de certains de ses archers à Imladris. Là-bas, il devait prendre en charge une elfe qui allait demeurer avec eux un certain temps.

En les regardant partir, Galadriel sentit une pensée lui traverser l'esprit. Elle leva les yeux vers l'Ouest, son époux à ses côtés la dévisageait.

« Tout va bien ? »

Les yeux bleus de la souveraine se tournèrent vers ceux de son époux.

« La peur l'accompagne… »

Celeborn comprit sans toutefois émettre le moindre commentaire, il tourna alors lui aussi son regard vers l'Ouest.

« Puisse-t-elle avoir en elle ce même courage qui habitait Aradan… »

Rien ne fut rajouté entre les deux souverains.

A Imladris, Elrond refermait son ouvrage alors que sa fille Arwen entrait dans la bibliothèque.

« Ada ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Elle sera bientôt là… La fille de Laurelin. »

Arwen comprit, elle aussi, sans plus de mot et alla sur le balcon, regardant à son tour vers l'Ouest, rejointe bientôt par son père.

Aux Havres Gris, Gabrielle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, ignorant les appels de Galdwine de l'autre côté de la porte. Les larmes inondaient toujours son visage. Partir… Elle devait partir dans les terres… Cette pensée la terrifiait… Qu'attendait-on d'elle ? Couchée sur son lit, elle pleura jusqu'à l'épuisement avant de fermer les yeux et de s'abandonner au sommeil…


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** L'Univers de Tolkien lui appartient ainsi qu'à ces héritiers, aucun profit n'est fait autour de cette fanfiction. Gabrielle et les autres personnages hors contexte du SDA m'appartiennent, pour toute exploitation éventuelle, merci de me le demander.

**Paring :** Haldir / OC

**Genre :** Drame/Aventure/Romance

**Rating :** M et c'est pas pour des prunes !

**Béta Correctrice :** Merci à **Dame de Cœur** puis surtout, à **Darkklinne.**

* * *

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Un immense merci pour cet accueil que vous avez réservé à cette nouvelle version, là où je suis contente c'est que c'est des lecteurs totalement différent des premiers que j'avais eu, alors bien évidement, je suis ravie!_  
_Je tenais aussi à faire une précision, le prénom de Gabrielle, est choisis selon mon voeux, mon choix. Qu'il fasse pas assez elfique aux yeux de certains et bien je dirai tant pis._  
_Tout le monde n'est pas "pro" a inventé des noms et j'ai eu du mal déjà avec ceux présent, et oui, je ne suis pas Tolkien le vénérable à ce sujet._

_Merci à celles (et ceux peut-être) qui m'ont mis en follow/favorite mais sans laisser de trace de leurs passages._

_Et toujours un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot._

_L'histoire bouge un peu à partir de ce chapitre, vous y verrez l'arriver d'un personnage très important pour Gabrielle._

_J'espère que votre semaine c'est bien passer, je profite pour vous dire que je risque de publier un peu en retard la semaine prochaine, je suis en effet absente de vendredi à lundi, publication lundi 0906 au soir pour le prochain chapitre._

_Merci encore et bon dimanche à tous._

_(**Darkklinne**... Merci encore pour le travail de relecture et de repassage que tu as fait, tendresse ma belle! )_

_**Essaidel**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Départ vers l'Est.**

Quand Gabrielle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle vit au-dessus d'elle un visage qui lui était familier et dont les traits étaient inquiets. Elle sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à le voir là.

« Linolen ! Par les Valars veux-tu donc ma mort ? »

Ce dernier regarda son amie se redresser vivement.

« Loin de moi d'avoir cette idée… »

Il suivit les gestes de celle dont il avait partagé les joies et les peines ces cinq cents dernières années. Gabrielle se leva et secoua la tête.

« Tu sais pertinemment que je déteste qu'on se penche sur moi de la sorte ! Surtout quand je dors ! »

Elle se mit à arpenter la pièce visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Si tu avais ouvert, quand Galdwine et moi avions frappé… »

Elle s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers Linolen.

« Comment t'aurais-je donc ouvert vu que je dormais ! »

Linolen observa son amie dont les traits étaient tirés et les yeux rougis. Elle semblait sur le point de craquer mais en même temps il sentit une colère qu'il n'avait jamais aperçue chez elle.

« Gabby… Je sais … »

Gabrielle se retourna et le fixa d'un œil mauvais.

« Bien comme ça tu m'éviteras de vous en parler ! Tant mieux ! »

N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha et la saisit par le bras…

« Gabby… Tu sais que… »

Il se tut, le visage d'habitude si inexpressif de Gabrielle reflétait à présent toute sa colère.

« Savoir quoi ? Qu'on me chasse d'ici ? Qu'on me refuse le droit de me rendre à Valinor ? »

Elle se dégagea avec brusquerie.

« Tu sais que Cirdan ne désire que votre bien…

- Si Cirdan voulait mon bien il m'aurait laissé attendre ici sans rien me demander ! »

Linolen la regarda, cette colère ne lui ressemblait pas… Il la vit se rendre sur son balcon et resta là à la regarder de dos. Cette silhouette lui était si familière à présent, il avait mis du temps à la comprendre et même aujourd'hui il ne pouvait prétendre la connaître vraiment. Si secrète… Si fragile et en même temps si fière.

Guérisseur des Havres Gris, il était là le jour où Gabrielle était revenue avec les corps de ses parents. C'est lui qui l'avait soignée devinant du moins en partie ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Mais jamais elle n'en parla… Ni avec lui, ni avec Cirdan ni même avec Galdwine. Pourtant il savait que la guérison physique ne suffisait pas, tout comme il savait que ça ne servait à rien de forcer les choses. Au fur et à mesure et avec beaucoup de patience il parvint toutefois à gagner sa confiance et ensemble ils trouvèrent le chemin de l'amitié, cette dernière était d'un véritable soutien pour la jeune elfe dans ses moments de doutes. Combien de fois, quand elle était aux maisons de guérisons ne l'avait-il pas soutenue dans ses cauchemars ? Tenu la main lors de ses frayeurs nocturnes ? Il ne les comptait plus et même encore aujourd'hui, il suffisait qu'elle l'appelle et il venait. Il était, avec Cirdan, la seule présence masculine qu'elle supportait et ce depuis plus de 550 ans…

Cependant, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence quand Cirdan l'avait convoqué ce matin. Il savait et avait compris que tant que Gabrielle n'accepterait pas entièrement ce qui lui était arrivée, elle ne trouverait jamais la paix en Terre du Milieu, et encore moins à Valinor.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle et la prit par les épaules. Doucement, il la tourna vers lui, son regard bleu rencontrant les iris verts de son amie.

« Gabby, depuis trop longtemps maintenant ton cœur est enfermé dans ta douleur, et depuis trop longtemps par souci de protection, Cirdan et moi avons refusé de voir certaines choses la vérité. Il est temps que tu les affrontes sinon comment pourras-tu prétendre pouvoir vivre en paix? »

Le ton employé était doux et sans colère, il brisa les fragiles barrières que Gabrielle s'était forgées. Elle le dévisagea, une larme coulant sur sa joue bientôt suivie par d'autres. Il essuya délicatement ces perles d'eau salées. Dans un geste tendre, il l'attira à lui et l'enserra avec douceur. Elle se laissa faire, elle pourtant si farouche en ce qui concernait les démonstrations affectives. Il la berça un moment, sentant ses sanglots lourds de peine et d'incompréhension. Il murmura :

« C'est avec moi et un de mes gardes que tu feras la première partie de ton voyage. J'ai réussi à convaincre Cirdan de te mener jusqu'à Imladris… Ainsi peut-être que le voyage te paraitra moins dur… »

Linolen se détacha d'elle et lui fit un faible sourire.

«Je te laisse un moment… Au fait, il y a quelque chose pour toi dans ton petit salon, je l'ai apporté me doutant que tu en aurais sans doute besoin. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cependant sur le pas de la porte il lança :

« Galdwine est là… »

Puis il disparut. Gabrielle s'essuya machinalement les yeux. Elle avait le cœur gros, comment parviendrait-elle à se rendre dans cette forêt qui lui faisait si peur ? Et surtout comment pourrait-elle aller au contact des autres, elle qui n'aspirait justement qu'à la sécurité de sa solitude ? Elle soupira, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut que Linolen avait laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Elle pensa à Galdwine et s'en voulut. C'est donc d'un pas hésitant qu'elle alla vers son salon. En y arrivant, elle vit sa servante assise devant une table, le regard vague, la mine inquiète. S'avançant à ses côtés, elle posa une main tremblante sur une de ces épaules.

« Galdwine… »

Cette dernière tressaillit et se releva :

« Ma Dame… Excusez-moi, je suis restée, mais j'étais si inquiète… »

Gabrielle eut un vague sourire.

« C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser de mon comportement. »

La suivante prit les mains de sa maîtresse et les serra. Gabrielle la remercia en clignant des yeux.

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi… Il faut que je fasse le tri dans mes tenues pour savoir lesquelles prendre. »

Galdwine nota le ton résigné de Gabrielle mais ne rajouta rien à part un hochement de tête.

« Linolen a laissé une chose pour vous… »

Désignant une chaise, Gabby la regarda et reconnut …

« Mais c'est… »

Elle lâcha les mains de Galdwine et se dirigea vers l'objet en question. Elle le prit dans ses mains. C'était un magnifique fourreau couleur or et argent auquel se mêlait un insigne semblable à celui qu'elle portait en pendentif.

« … l'épée de père… »

Prenant le manche de l'épée, elle la sortit du fourreau, la lame était scintillante.

« Il l'avait conservée depuis tout ce temps ? »

Sous l'œil de Galdwine, elle fit quelques mouvements, se rappelant de ce que son père lui avait enseigné. Puis, elle reposa l'épée dans sa protection et la posa.

« Sûrement, en aurai-je besoin… »

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, regardant l'arme de son père. Galdwine s'approcha et dit alors :

« Venez… Allons préparer ces affaires… » Coupant ainsi court à la vague de tristesse qui montait en Gabrielle.

Elles passèrent une bonne heure à préparer un paquet avec les effets personnels de Gabrielle. Tenues et objets divers s'accumulèrent dans le sac. Galdwine prit soin de mettre trois des plus belles robes de sa maîtresse ainsi que des tenues un peu plus confortables pour les chevauchées ou autre, sachant au fond d'elle que ce paquetage s'alourdirait forcément. Gabrielle y mit deux de ces ouvrages favoris ainsi qu'un petit livre qu'elle tenait tous les jours. Elles n'oublièrent pas non plus le nécessaire de toilette pour une demoiselle. Elles ne virent pas l'heure passer.

Galdwine dut laisser Gabrielle en vue de la préparation du repas. Elle se retrouva donc seule dans sa chambre, regardant ce sac d'un œil vague. Elle alla s'asseoir à sa coiffeuse et y regarda son reflet. Bientôt se superposa le reflet de Cirdan qui était entré et qui se tenait derrière elle.

« J'ai peur… » Murmura-t-elle.

- Je m'en doute fort… » Lui répondit-il tout aussi doucement, sans la brusquer.

Il était derrière elle et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Elle laissa aller sa tête contre lui et ferma les yeux.

« Je sais que tu te poses des questions, que tu es effrayée… Mais regarde bien sur ta route, et n'oublie pas que tant que la lumière brille l'espoir demeure même si l'on n'entrevoit pas encore certaines choses… »

Gabrielle répondit :

« Mais quel espoir trouverais-je, moi qui n'attends plus rien de cette terre qui m'a déjà fait tant souffrir ? Je ne sais ce que vous espérez de moi… »

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux mais ne répondit rien. La clairvoyance de sa race ne lui laissait même pas entrevoir ce chemin pour sa protégée. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que Galadriel ne faisait rien sans raison.

Quelques minutes passèrent, Gabrielle rouvrit les yeux et croisa dans son miroir le reflet des iris gris de Cirdan qui lui sourit avec bienveillance.

« Viens avec moi… Profitons de ces derniers moments à nous, comme autrefois… »

Se levant, elle lui fit face, il la prit par la taille et tous deux sortirent de la pièce, laissant le soleil inonder de ces derniers rayons la chambre de Gabrielle.

La fin de la journée se passa doucement, Cirdan était avec Gabrielle et tous deux se rendirent sur la tombe de ses parents où elle déposa des fleurs. Après une prière, elle s'en éloigna, ne voulant pas montrer une nouvelle fois ses émotions. Le Seigneur des Havres Gris la rejoignit peu de temps après, et c'est ensemble qu'ils allèrent à la salle à manger où les rejoignirent Linolen.

Une fois toute la maisonnée présente, le repas débuta et se passa le plus simplement possible, comme à l'accoutumée, sauf que Gabrielle resta silencieuse, regardant chaque personne et s'imprégnant de chaque chose. Son cœur lui disait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas ici avant longtemps. Au milieu de la soirée, elle se leva sous le regard des personnes présentes. Elle offrit un visage d'apparence serein mais ceux qui la connaissaient savaient qu'il n'en était rien. Saluant Cirdan, elle fit un sourire discret à Linolen et partit dans ses appartements.

Là, elle vit que son bagage était prêt, posé sur la table du salon à côté du fourreau. Pénétrant dans sa chambre, elle vit sur une chaise ses vêtements soigneusement préparés. De nouveau elle sourit avant de passer dans sa salle de bain et d'y prendre un long bain. Quand elle ressortit vêtue d'une légère chemise de nuit, elle alla à son balcon et huma l'air iodé, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le respirait.

Puis à regret, elle s'en détourna et alla se coucher. Le sommeil fut long à venir, la peur refit surface plus vive que jamais. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

« La forêt me terrifie… » Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux et se laissant aller au sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Cirdan. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle, remonta les couvertures et caressa ses cheveux.

« Tu trouveras bien plus que ce que tu crois… A présent je sais… Recherche cette paix et ne laisse jamais personne te dire que tu n'es pas digne de notre peuple… »

Il la regarda et l'embrassa sur le front, dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait Linolen, le charpentier le rejoignit un instant plus tard.

« Et si elle se trompait ? »

Cirdan hocha la tête :

« Galadriel se trompe rarement, voire jamais… Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. »

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent à pas lent.

Dans son sommeil, Gabrielle bougea, des perles de sueurs se formèrent sur son front, sa tête bougea de droite à gauche…

_*Une silhouette, un elfe blond, des flèches, la forêt, les orcs… Le sang, la peur, des cris… Et d'autres personnes… Un homme grand aux cheveux marron maniant l'épée avec dextérité alors que l'autre elfe se débattait avec d'autres orcs… La douleur, les cris de nouveau… Et ces créatures …*_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut… Clignant les yeux elle remarqua que le jour pointait tout juste ses rayons. Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne connaissait pas ces deux personnes… Un elfe et un homme combattant ensemble ? … Passant la main sur son visage, elle secoua la tête. Impossible ! … Pourtant, ses visions la trompaient rarement.

Se levant, elle alla dans sa salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Puis elle retourna dans sa chambre, prit ses affaires et alla se changer.

Quand Galdwine entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut surprise de trouver le lit vide.

« Demoiselle Gabrielle ? »

Une voix venant de la salle de bain lui répondit :

« Oui j'arrive… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit sous le regard surpris de sa suivante.

« Demoiselle vous êtes… »

Gabrielle leva les yeux au ciel :

« Bon, ça va… »

La tenue que portait Gabrielle était celle des femmes elfes quand elles montaient à cheval_._ Elle était composée d'un pantalon très souple de couleur argenté, le haut aux manches évasées au niveau des poignets était quant à lui était vert foncé, avec un col en « V » laissant apparaître visiblement son pendentif. Ses cheveux étaient tressés.

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire moi alors ! » S'exclama Galdwine amusée.

Gabrielle eut un mouvement d'épaule fataliste et passa au salon où un petit déjeuner l'attendait. Elle mangea quelques bouchées et but quelques gorgées mais sans plus, son cœur était lourd et les images de son rêve encore trop présentes. Quand Galdwine la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, elle fit :

« Mangez donc un peu dame… »

Mais un hochement négatif de la tête de Gabrielle la fit soupirer. On frappa à la porte et la tête de Cirdan apparut.

« Prête mon enfant ? »

Gabrielle se crispa et échappa un autre soupir.

« Non… Mais ai-je le choix ? »

Cirdan s'approcha et l'étreignit :

« On a toujours le choix. » Murmura-t-il.

Elle se détacha rapidement. Galdwine apporta à ce moment-là sa cape elfique qu'elle passa sur les épaules de sa maîtresse.

« Merci Galdwine… »

Gabrielle essayait de ne pas faire paraître sa peine.

« Allons-y… » Souffla Cirdan.

Prenant le sac de la jeune elfe, il s'avança. Elle regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle, prit le fourreau laissé sur la table et le rejoignit suivie de Galdwine.

Ils rejoignirent Linolen et un autre elfe qui répondait au nom de Hadril, et qui l'attendaient pour partir.

Gabrielle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle leva les yeux sur Cirdan qui lui offrit un doux sourire. Un des palefreniers vint prendre le sac pour l'accrocher aux fontes du cheval qu'on avait attribué à Gabrielle.

« Bon voyage mon enfant, sois forte et surtout n'oublie jamais qui tu es et d'où tu viens. Ne doute plus de toi. Tu es une personne formidable, et ce voyage t'apprendra beaucoup, même si tu n'en comprends pas encore le but aujourd'hui… »

Gabrielle l'étreignit, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux :

« Merci pour tout, et à très vite j'espère… »

L'embrassant avec amour sur le front, il la mena ensuite jusqu'à son cheval. Elle se retourna une dernière fois. Là elle vit Galdwine qui lui sourit en lui faisant un signe d'adieu auquel elle répondit, et autour d'elle se trouvaient tous ces elfes qui l'avaient accompagnée ces dernières années.

D'un geste de la tête elle les salua respectueusement. Cirdan l'aida à monter en selle. Elle accrocha son épée. Sa main vint ensuite prendre celle de son mentor qu'elle embrassa. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée mais elle murmura :

« _Melon le_, _Ada_… »*

Cirdan fut ému et il murmura à son tour :

« _Melon le_, _Iell_… »*

Il fit un signe de la main, Linolen le comprit et prit les rênes du cheval de Gabrielle avant de lancer les montures en avant. Gabrielle sentit les doigts de Cirdan se détacher des siens, une dernière fois le regard du Charpentier l'observa et lui sourit, elle n'arriva plus à contenir ses larmes. Ils s'enfoncèrent sur le chemin, Cirdan les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à la croisée du chemin.

« Suis ta route vers l'Est, trouve cette paix… » Murmura-t-il.

Sur son cheval, Gabrielle laissait aller ses larmes. Linolen lui donna bientôt les rênes, et d'un geste, il prit l'une de ces mains et la serra.

Elle frissonna et releva la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son ami, puis elle détourna le visage et vit la forêt en face d'elle… La forêt… Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur…

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Melon le, Ada :_ Au revoir, père

_Melon le, Iell:_ Au revoir, ma fille


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** L'Univers de Tolkien lui appartient ainsi qu'à ces héritiers, aucun profit n'est fait autour de cette fanfiction. Gabrielle et les autres personnages hors contexte du SDA m'appartiennent, pour toute exploitation éventuelle, merci de me le demander.

**Paring :** Haldir / OC

**Genre :** Drame/Aventure/Romance

**Rating :** M et c'est pas pour des prunes !

**Béta Correctrices:** Merci à Dame de Cœur mais surtout, un immense merci à Darkklinne pour ce second regard, merci pour ce qu'on partage chaque jour ensemble, merci à ce hasard qui m'a conduit à toi.

* * *

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_Désolée de ce retard, néanmoins je vous avais prévenue la semaine dernière! xD C'est donc avec plaisir que je vous offre en lecture ce chapitre trois. Je tiens aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui passent, lisent, reviews, soutiennent cette nouvelle publication. C'est avec plaisir que je peux constater que cela vous plait et j'en suis très contente._  
_Ici, vous verrez l'arriver d'un personnage que vous connaissez tous, à vous de me dire ce que vous en penser, et puis, on avance avec Gabrielle!^^_

_Je tiens aussi à remercier une fois encore Darkklinne pour le travail qu'elle m'aide à faire, je vous recommande chaudement sa fanfiction, "Une Quête Râtée" qui vaut le coup d'oeil! Merci ma belle de me supporter, merci de cette amitié liée au hasard._

_Une dernière chose..._

_La jalousie, le mépris, les insultes... Cela montre qu'une seule chose... La bassesse. Comprendrons qui voudrons^^_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse en compagnie de Gabrielle et compagnie!_

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine!_

_Kenavo! (ouais je le dis en breton moi xDD)_

* * *

**Traduction mots elfique écrit en italique:**

_Elvellon: Amie_

___Neth brennil: Jeune demoiselle_

_____Brennil: Demoiselle_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Improbable rencontre.**

Ils avaient quitté les Havres Gris depuis trois bonnes heures, les chevaux allaient lentement, Hadril avait pris un peu plus d'avance sur les deux autres. Linolen amena son cheval au niveau de celui de son amie et l'observa. Cette dernière semblait s'être crispée depuis leur entrée dans l'une des forêts qui longeait leur parcours.

En effet, depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans ces bois, Gabrielle s'était encore plus renfermée sur elle-même, se crispant sur ses rênes et se plongeant dans des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas des plus réjouissants. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit la main de son ami se poser sur la sienne. L'interrogation muette qu'il lui adressa la fit se sentir plus mal encore. Elle y répondit avec une petite grimace mais ne lui parla pas. Linolen ne rajouta rien, sachant combien il était pénible pour elle de traverser le moindre espace forestier. Mais hélas, le chemin qui menait à Imladris en était bordé. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de la journée, Linolen ayant précisé à Hadril que plus vite ils seraient arrivés, mieux cela serait. Le jour commençait à diminuer quand ils stoppèrent leurs montures. L'endroit semblait tranquille : une petite clairière avec non loin un cours d'eau qui passait. Gabrielle descendit de son cheval et fit quelques pas, son cœur était compressé dans sa poitrine. Le souvenir de Cirdan mélangé à celui de ses parents ne faisait qu'empirer les choses_._ Elle posa ses affaires et regarda autour d'elle, un frisson la parcourut en même temps que certaines réminiscences de son passé. Linolen vint à ses côtés.

« Si tu désires te rafraîchir un peu, il y a un cours d'eau à deux pas. Tu ne risques rien, nous allons préparer le campement avec Hadril. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête et prit son sac. A pas lents et sous les regards des deux elfes, elle se dirigea vers le cours d'eau. Hadril se tourna alors vers son maître guérisseur.

« Qu'est-ce qui l'effraie tant ? J'ai remarqué qu'elle était tendue tout au long de la journée, comme si elle craignait la forêt.

- C'est le cas mon ami, elle craint la forêt plus que tout, elle en garde de très mauvais souvenirs et le problème c'est que ni moi, ni même Cirdan ne savons exactement pourquoi, car jamais elle n'a voulu en parler, et ce depuis près de 550 ans. Peut-être l'avons-nous trop protégée d'elle-même et de ses souvenirs ? Je ne peux hélas que supposer cela car j'ai vu certaines choses durant ces heures de cauchemars et de délires… »

Linolen se tut, il soupira et alla ramasser du bois pour le feu.

De son côté, Gabrielle était à présent près du cours d'eau. Elle y trouva un petit rocher où elle s'installa. Elle regarda un moment l'eau claire, enleva ses chaussures et y trempa ses pieds. Son regard s'égara et se perdit au-delà de la pensée et du monde environnant. Elle n'entendit pas le bruit qui s'éleva non loin d'elle, ni cet homme qui s'approcha.

Ce dernier l'observa un moment, étonné de voir une personne ici et seule de surcroît. Il reconnut une silhouette féminine de dos, et s'approcha encore davantage, prêt à lui demander qui elle était. Mais, soudain, il se retrouva les mains coincées dans le dos et une lame sur la gorge. C'était une femme certes, mais une femme vive et une femme…

« … Elfe ? Une elfe ? »

Gabrielle avait senti la présence d'une personne depuis un moment, et elle avait été un instant paniquée avant que d'anciennes pratiques lui remontent à l'esprit.

« Je ne peux que vous féliciter de votre brillante déduction. Vous savez au moins reconnaître une elfe d'une humaine ! » Sa voix était dure et cassante, mais le contact rapproché qu'elle avait avec cet homme lui rappela trop vite de mauvais souvenirs, sa main devint tremblante, ce que ce dernier sentit très vite.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal…_Elvellon_… »

Gabrielle se raidit en entendant cet homme utiliser le langage des elfes, son langage. Sa main trembla encore, elle ferma les yeux alors que son esprit lui renvoyait des images trop longtemps refoulées.

_*Les corps de ses parents mutilés, elle avait assisté impuissante à ce massacre, elle pleurait alors que les Orcs venaient de s'enfuir. Elle avait d'ailleurs été surprise de cette fuite si soudaine alors qu'elle était encore en vie, elle… Elle avait senti une autre présence et un groupe d'hommes était apparu, ils l'avaient longuement regardée avant de rire… Elle leur avait demandé de l'aide, ils s'étaient approchés un sourire mauvais aux lèvres… Elle ne s'était pas méfiée, perdue et choquée par les précédents événements…*_

Elle relâcha la prise sur l'homme et son épée tomba au sol en même temps qu'elle. Ce dernier se retourna alors que Linolen arrivait en courant. Il reconnut l'homme qui à présent s'était agenouillé devant Gabrielle.

Il allait s'approcher mais l'homme lui fit signe de rester là où il était.

_« Neth brennil, je ne vous veux aucun mal… » _

Mais Gabrielle ne l'entendit pas, elle se recula et répondit :

_« Ne m'approchez pas… Ne me touchez pas… »_

L'homme continua encore plus doucement :

_« Neth brennil, je ne suis pas votre ennemi, je vous le redis, je ne vous veux aucun mal… »_

Gabrielle frissonna, elle avait la tête baissée, les images se succédaient dans sa tête. L'homme posa une main sur son épaule et releva son menton de deux doigts, la forçant ainsi à la regarder en face.

_« Je ne suis pas eux…Regardez-moi… »_

Elle leva ses iris émeraude sur le visage de son interlocuteur, et elle put y lire autant de douceur que d'inquiétude.

_« Brennil, je ne vous veux aucun mal… »_

La jeune elfe ne répondit rien. Linolen regardait la scène, surpris des paroles échangées. La voix de Gabrielle le fit sortir de sa surprise :

_« Votre nom ? Quel est-il ? »_

L'homme eut un vague sourire :

_« Pour les gens de votre peuple je suis Estel, pour ceux de mon peuple je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Et vous ?_

_- Gabrielle, je suis Gabrielle… _

_- Et bien Gabrielle, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait mieux de vous relever et de rejoindre Linolen qui est derrière vous et qui est surpris de la scène se déroulant face à lui ? »_

Tournant la tête, elle rencontra le regard de son ami avant de reporter le sien sur Aragorn.

_« Vous connaissez Linolen ? »_

Pour toute réponse, il se releva, ramassa l'épée de la jeune elfe et lui offrit sa main pour qu'elle se relève à son tour.

« Oui je connais Linolen, venez Demoiselle Gabrielle… »

Il avait parlé en langage courant, elle accepta la main tendue qui l'aida à se relever. Aragorn prit son sac et son bras autour du sien, il la mena à la rive. Il salua Linolen qui lui répondit.

« Bonjour Ami, heureuse rencontre !

- Je suis ravi de vous revoir Linolen, votre camp n'est pas loin je suppose ? Il faudrait la ramener, je crois qu'elle a eu suffisamment d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. »

Linolen acquiesça et les accompagna jusqu'au campement qu'Hadril avait fini de préparer. A la vue d'Aragorn, ce dernier s'inclina à son tour sous le regard perplexe de Gabrielle. Il posa les affaires de la jeune elfe et l'invita à s'asseoir près du feu. Sans rien dire, elle l'écouta et enfin le détailla. Il était grand et svelte. Sa tunique semblait avoir connue des années de combats et de voyages, ses cheveux étaient bruns et son regard sombre invitait à l'apaisement. Estel, ce nom lui disait quelque chose… Il s'était mis à parler avec Linolen pendant qu'Hadril préparait le repas, leurs regards se tournant à plusieurs reprises vers elle. Cependant, elle était si fatiguée que bientôt elle ne fit plus attention à eux, ses yeux se fermant tout seul. Rapidement elle ne les vit plus, sombrant dans un demi-sommeil.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à vous approcher d'elle aussi facilement ? D'habitude elle ne se laisse pas toucher par des inconnus. »

Aragorn dévisagea Linolen puis Gabrielle.

« Il a suffi que je lui dise qu'en rien, je n'étais ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés par le passé. »

Le guérisseur des Havres Gris regarda son interlocuteur, sceptique :

« Comment avez-vous su ? Jamais elle n'a évoqué ces événements, même avec Cirdan … Moi je n'ai fait que les deviner. »

Aragorn se leva, prit une couverture, la déposa sur le corps de Gabrielle et vint se replacer aux côtés de Linolen.

« Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Où vous rendez-vous ainsi ? Il est étonnant de voir des gens de votre race faire le chemin dans ce sens-là par les temps qui courent. »

Linolen eut un soupir :

« A Imladris, le Seigneur Elrond l'attend. Ensuite elle devra partir pour la Lorien.

- La Lorien ? »

L'elfe hocha la simplement la tête.

Une douce voix tira Gabrielle de son sommeil. Se relevant elle aperçut Hadril assis face au feu, Aragorn fumant sa pipe et Linolen chantant un chant qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
silivren penna míriel  
o menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos le linnathon  
nef aear, sí nef aearon_

Elle se releva et croisa le regard d'Aragorn. Linolen lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle leur répondit d'un hochement de la tête avant de se diriger lentement vers le petit cours d'eau, cette fois sans arme, ni rien. Elle se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et resta là à regarder le scintillement des étoiles dans cette étendue si calme. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les détacha dans un soupir. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour être dans sa chambre aux Havres Gris !

« Tu te sens bien ? »

Se retournant, elle fit face à Linolen qui vint se placer à ses côtés. Hochant la tête elle lui fit un vague sourire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'étendue d'eau. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés déposant au passage une légère couverture sur ses épaules.

« Tu connais Aragorn depuis longtemps ? »

Linolen l'examina un instant et répondit :

« On va dire que oui, je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois lors d'un voyage à Imladris il y a quelques années, ses préoccupations n'étaient pas alors les mêmes qu'aujourd'hui.

- Qui est-il ?

- C'est un rôdeur, un des Dunedain… »

Gabrielle tourna la tête vers lui, elle semblait perplexe.

« Un des descendants de Numénor ? Je croyais leur race éteinte avec les années ! »

Linolen eut un sourire.

« Je vois que malgré tes réticences tu as quand même des notions de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu… Oui c'est l'un des leurs, il n'en reste plus beaucoup, leur lignage est presque éteint.

- Il est du même peuple d'Isildur ? »

Le guérisseur fut encore surpris.

« Dis-moi Gabrielle, pour une personne qui n'est, je te cite, nullement intéressée par les histoires des Hommes, je te trouve bien informée ! Effectivement, il est des leurs… »

Elle haussa les épaules à la remarque de Linolen et se releva.

« Je ne suis pas totalement ignorante non plus tu sais. C'est étrange…

- Quoi donc ? Il se leva à son tour.

- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, pourtant tu sais que je ne supporte pas le contact avec les autres, mais avec lui c'est différent, je ne sais pourquoi… Tout à l'heure, il m'a semblé qu'il voulait m'aider, qu'il voulait que je voie en lui plus loin que ce que je connais des hommes, enfin du peu que je connais de la gente humaine. »

Linolen observa son amie.

« Quand il m'a demandé de voir en lui qu'il n'était pas comme eux… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas ressenti cette peur qui d'habitude me gagne aux contacts des autres, même des elfes… »

Elle planta ses iris émeraude dans celle de Linolen. Ce dernier répondit :

« Aragorn a grandi parmi notre peuple, c'est le Seigneur Elrond qui l'a élevé, il connaît donc grand nombre d'histoires, de coutumes, en plus du langage elfique. C'est un cœur noble, fier et courageux, toujours disposé à aider les autres aux risques de sa propre vie. Je sais que tu penses que tous les hommes sont ainsi aux vues de ce qui t'es arrivé par le passé. C'est compréhensible cependant, détrompe-toi, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. »

Gabrielle baissa la tête et se replongea dans la contemplation de la rivière. Linolen lui posa une main sur l'épaule et s'éloigna, la laissant à ses réflexions.

_*Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas peur de lui ?*_

Elle resta là un petit moment tandis que Linolen rejoignait le campement. Il se rassit près du feu et d'Aragorn qui avait sombré dans le sommeil. Elle les rejoignit et s'assit aux côtés de son ami qui l'invita à poser sa tête sur ses jambes. Il la couvrit et Gabrielle se rendormit bientôt au son de la voix de Linolen qui lui chantait des chants elfiques.

L'aube pointa ses rayons et c'est aux doux chants des oiseaux que Gabrielle émergea lentement. Linolen n'était plus là mais il l'avait déposée de façon à ce qu'elle soit confortablement installée. Se relevant, elle s'étira et bailla en secouant sa lourde chevelure un peu emmêlée. Hadril qui n'était pas très loin lui offrit un doux sourire.

« Bien reposée ? »

Gabrielle se releva en grimaçant légèrement :

« A peu près merci. Vous êtes seul ? »

S'approchant d'elle il lui tendit un gobelet fumant.

« Linolen est parti faire une provision d'herbes. Vous le connaissez, partout où il passe, il faut qu'il recherche des plantes ! Et Aragorn lui ne devrait pas tarder, il est parti pour voir si le chemin était bien dégagé. »

Elle hocha la tête et but une gorgée du liquide. Elle reposa la tasse et alla prendre dans son sac une brosse pour s'occuper de ses cheveux. S'asseyant le dos à un tronc, elle entreprit donc le démêlage de sa chevelure. Son regard se perdit dans le vague et son esprit s'éloigna du campement. Les mouvements de la brosse dans ses cheveux s'arrêtèrent alors que ses yeux devinrent fixes. Elle ne vit pas Aragorn revenir, ni même Linolen, elle ne l'entendit même pas l'appeler.

_*Sombre forêt, silence total, autour d'elle un champ de bataille, elle n'entendait pourtant rien. Mais elle voyait… Des Orcs… Elle frissonna… Puis deux personnes qui s'approchaient d'elle. L'une avait une épée et le visage grave… Elle le reconnut… Aragorn… L'autre, elle ne l'aperçut que vaguement, il était blond et dans sa main un arc… Un elfe… Des corps au sol, une lutte et là elle entendit ces cris qui lui rappelèrent ceux de sa mère… Des Orcs… Encore, ces lames, ce sang noir… Elle regarda autour d'elle avec horreur alors que les deux personnes visiblement voulaient la protéger…*_

On l'appelait…

Ces voix…

Inquiètes…

« Gabrielle ! »

On la secouait, elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se redressa vivement. Ne réalisant pas où elle était et qui l'entourait, elle se débattit de l'étreinte forte de Linolen qui l'appelait encore.

« Gabrielle, reviens ! Gabrielle ! »

- _Laissez-moi… non laissez-moi… _

- _Gabby ! » _Réitéra Linolen.

Mais rien n'y faisait…

« Par les Valars ce n'est pas possible… Gabrielle, c'est nous ! »

Il maintenait du mieux qu'il pouvait la jeune femme mais elle continuait à se débattre. Aragorn, à ses côtés, n'osait pas intervenir. Il la regardait batailler, le regard fou et perdu. Finalement, il se décida à réagir :

_« Gabrielle écoutez ma voix. »_

Il avança une main vers son épaule.

_« … Vous êtes avec nous, revenez…Calmez-vous… »_

Il accentua la pression sur son épaule. Linolen la maintenait toujours, et tous deux la sentirent enfin se détendre. Au fur et à mesure que la crainte et la peur la quittaient, elle sentit un poids lui tomber sur le cœur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, perdue, rencontra les prunelles grises et inquiètes de Linolen puis le regard sombre et apaisant d'Aragorn.

« Je… » Elle tremblait. « …C'est… »

Le guérisseur se détacha d'elle et la regarda.

« Gabrielle ? »

Elle tressaillit.

« Oui… »

La main du rôdeur était toujours sur son épaule, pourquoi se sentait-elle soudain comme apaisée à ce contact qui se réitéra ? Aragorn accentua encore un peu plus la pression afin qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était en sécurité.

Ce qu'elle fit par la suite étonna au plus profond le rôdeur mais surtout Linolen. En effet, elle se retourna, et se blottit dans les bras d'Aragorn, comme si elle voulait être protégée de quelque chose. Linolen fut plus que surpris et le regard qu'il lança à Estel était empli d'incompréhension.

Il referma ses bras sur elle et lui murmura quelques mots dans sa langue. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants quand il put entendre :

« … Attention aux orcs… »

Linolen se releva, il regarda Aragorn dans les yeux et fit :

_« Vous venez de gagner quelque chose de rare elvellon. Montrez-vous en digne car venant d'elle c'est une chose qu'elle n'offre pas si facilement. Je vais préparer les chevaux, nous repartirons d'ici peu. »_

Et il s'éloigna d'eux. Aragorn comprit alors que le geste de Gabrielle était à prendre avec respect. Il la sentit se détacher de lui, elle avait la tête baissée. D'un mouvement délicat, il la lui releva avec deux doigts.

« J'essayerai d'en être digne _Brennil_… Ca va aller ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Vous nous avez fait peur. Cela vous arrive-t-il souvent ?

- D'habitude c'est en rêve. »

Aragorn hocha simplement la tête. Il se releva et l'aida à en faire autant.

« Je ferai attention aux Orcs. »

Gabrielle ne répondit rien, mais en elle quelque chose sembla changer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas peur de cet homme, ni pourquoi c'est vers lui qu'elle s'était tournée et encore moins pourquoi il était dans ces images qu'elle avait vues…

Et qui était cet autre elfe ?

Elle se noua rapidement les cheveux alors que leurs montures étaient à présent prêtes. Linolen avait attaché ses affaires à son cheval, Aragorn grimpa sur le sien, Linolen aida son amie et lui murmura :

_« Tu vois… Personne n'est pareil… »_

Elle ne rajouta rien, elle prit les rênes et éperonna son cheval. La petite troupe amorça son départ. Aragorn plaça son cheval au côté droit de celui de Gabrielle et Linolen se posta à sa gauche. Ainsi, elle avait une véritable escorte.

« Je fais le chemin avec vous jusqu'à Rivendell… »

Et c'est un magnifique sourire que lui offrit Gabrielle en retour.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** L'Univers de Tolkien lui appartient ainsi qu'à ces héritiers, aucun profit n'est fait autour de cette fanfiction. Gabrielle et les autres personnages hors contexte du SDA m'appartiennent, pour toute exploitation éventuelle, merci de me le demander.

**Paring :** Haldir / OC

**Genre :** Drame/Aventure/Romance

**Rating :** M et ce n'est pas pour des prunes !

**Béta Correctrice :** Merci à Dame de Cœur puis surtout, à Darkklinne.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous, _

_Je publie avec 24h d'avance, tant que j'ai disons, l'envie. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, bonne fin de week-end._

_Darkky, merci de ton soutie. Mille tendresse ma belle_

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Essaidel_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'ombre et la lumière.**

Le feu crépitait, tout était calme, et Gabrielle se reposait sur les genoux d'Aragorn. Elle s'était endormie au beau milieu d'une conversation. Linolen la regarda avec un sourire affectueux alors que le rôdeur plaçait sur elle une couverture. Hadril, lui, avait les yeux clos et murmurait une complainte elfique.

« Je crois qu'ils avaient raison. » Murmura Linolen.

Relevant la tête, Aragorn le regarda avec surprise.

« Qui et à propos de quoi ? »

Linolen avait toujours les yeux posés sur Gabrielle.

« La Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Cirdan… Ils avaient raison, je ne sais pas encore où tout ceci la mènera, ni ce qui a conduit la Dame des Bois Dorés à vouloir sa présence auprès d'elle. Mais je constate que depuis cinq jours, elle a déjà changé. Pas à ses yeux, mais aux miens, elle a quelque chose en elle qui a évolué. »

Aragorn scruta à son tour la jeune femme.

« Vous savez Estel, je vis à ses côtés depuis 550 ans, et jamais je ne l'avais vue autant rire que depuis ces derniers jours. Jamais non plus je ne l'avais vue faire autant d'efforts pour surmonter ses craintes. »

Le guérisseur but une gorgée dans son gobelet et continua :

« Je suis guérisseur, et je n'ai pourtant jamais réussi à faire en sorte qu'elle se sente mieux. Pas physiquement mais émotionnellement. La guérison du corps parfois s'avère être insuffisante, et ayant développé avec elle une forte amitié, inconsciemment je ne voulais plus qu'elle souffre, qu'elle oublie… Mais je me suis trompé. Cirdan et moi avons voulu la protéger, cependant là tous deux nous n'avons peut-être fait qu'empirer la situation.

- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez échoué. Elle est toujours en vie et malgré tout, elle a eu la volonté de vivre. Dans ce genre de situations ce n'est guère simple, bien que je ne puisse que l'imaginer. Mais dites-moi, je suis venu quelque fois durant ma courte existence aux Havres, et jamais je ne l'avais aperçue jusqu'à ce jour. Comment est-ce possible ? Il m'est pourtant arrivé de rester plusieurs jours…

- Gabrielle restait souvent dans ses appartements lors du passage d'étrangers, elle ne voulait pas se mêler à eux. De même, qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir du monde qui l'entourait mais là, je crois qu'elle nous a tous grandement étonnés car elle a l'air bien plus informée que ce qu'elle veut nous faire croire.»

Gabrielle bougea légèrement, les deux hommes se turent. Aragorn vit Linolen fermer les yeux et eut un petit sourire. Il remonta la couverture sur Gabrielle et alluma sa pipe. Il se mit à penser à ces derniers jours. Linolen avait raison, quelque chose avait changé chez cette frêle petite elfe, enfin frêle, à ces mots il sourit en repensant à leur chevauchée. Depuis leur départ du premier campement, Gabrielle s'était effectivement un peu plus détendue, même si elle avait encore cette peur qui la rongeait. Mais elle faisait en sorte de ne pas la montrer. Aragorn lui parlait de choses et d'autres pour la distraire, essayant même de faire de l'humour, ce qui la faisait rire et la détendait encore un peu plus. Seule ombre au tableau, ses rêves. Elle n'en parlait pas mais Linolen comme Aragorn savaient que quand elle se réveillait en sursaut et en sueur c'était qu'un de ses rêves l'avait encore dérangée. Le rôdeur avait bien essayé de la faire parler, mais il s'était retrouvé face à un mur de silence. Alors, il se contentait de la soulager comme il le pouvait en la réconfortant à l'aide de paroles et de chansons.

Gabrielle leur avait aussi montré ses talents à l'épée. Un soir, lors de l'un de leurs arrêts, Aragorn l'avait questionnée sur ses capacités à manier une arme. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que, non seulement, elle avait les bases, mais qu'elle maniait son épée avec une facilité déconcertante. Tout comme l'avait été la phrase qu'elle avait lâchée :

« Je ne pensais pas me souvenir aussi bien de certains mouvements, mais j'ai des choses à revoir. »

Aragorn avait été totalement surpris, et Linolen également car elle avait manié son épée à la perfection.

Des bruits de pas firent sortir Aragorn de ses pensées. Il leva la tête alors que Hadril et Linolen se levaient eux aussi, ayant aussi entendu la rumeur, infime certes mais présente quand même… Se préparant à une quelconque attaque, ils furent surpris mais soulager de voir deux elfes sur leurs chevaux émerger des buissons.

« Elladan ? Elrohir ? » Linolen baissa son arc tout comme Hadril.

Les deux elfes descendirent de leurs montures avec un sourire. Ils saluèrent leurs deux congénères et se tournèrent vers Aragorn. Elrohir s'approcha de lui alors que son frère, lui, restait en retrait.

« Notre père nous a chargés de venir à votre rencontre. Il n'est pas tranquille avec les changements qui s'opèrent un peu partout en Terre du Milieu. »

Hadril retourna s'asseoir et Linolen hocha la tête. Elrohir était à présent agenouillé devant Gabrielle qui dormait comme une marmotte, indifférente aux bruits. D'un geste tendre il releva une mèche qui était tombée sur le visage de la jeune elfe. Aragorn le regarda faire avec étonnement.

« Vous la connaissez ? »

Elrohir soupira :

« Oui… A Imladris nous la connaissons. C'est le souvenir d'un passé lointain, d'une lumière qui s'est éteinte, il y a quelques années, sans que l'on comprenne vraiment pourquoi. C'est le souvenir de fous rires et de courses, c'est l'amertume d'un départ et la tristesse d'une annonce. Elle n'a pas changé, enfin si peu… »

Elladan s'approcha à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Elle est grandement attendue à Imladris, par notre père, par Arwen mais aussi par tous ceux qui l'ont connue et qui ne l'ont pas oubliée malgré les années. »

Linolen ne parut pas surpris.

« Cirdan m'a prévenu qu'il y a de ça quelques années, elle avait demeuré dans la cité de sa mère, donc elle y connaît du monde. »

Une voix les tira tous de leur discussion.

« S'il y a une chose dont j'ai horreur, c'est que l'on profite de mon sommeil pour parler de moi ! »

Aragorn tressaillit alors que Gabrielle ouvrait les yeux. Tournant la tête, elle rencontra les prunelles des jumeaux d'Elrond et se releva brusquement.

Un silence se posa sur le campement, elle les regarda et baissa la tête comme soudain gênée.

Et c'est quand Elrohir la prit doucement dans ses bras et qu'elle répondit simplement à ce geste, que chacun se détendit.

Dans la Dernière Maison Simple à Imladris, Elrond regardait par la fenêtre de sa bibliothèque. Le jour venait de se lever, il sentait qu'elle était non loin. Arwen le rejoignit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Inquiet ? »

Elrond tourna son regard vers sa fille bien-aimée.

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'être. Pour elle il sera difficile de se retrouver là, la dernière fois c'était en compagnie de Laurelin, avant le drame. Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir face à nous qui la connaissons pourtant. »

Arwen eut un regard triste à l'évocation du prénom de la mère de Gabrielle.

« Ada, je ne sais pas non plus comment tout ceci évoluera. Mais il faut lui montrer que, pour nous, malgré les années, rien n'a changé. Elle reste la fille de celle que vous avez élevée comme la vôtre et que je considérais comme ma sœur. Si l'ombre s'est en partie emparée d'elle, le fait qu'aujourd'hui elle soit de retour ici est peut-être significatif de quelque chose ? Vous savez que Grand-Mère ne fait jamais rien sans raison. »

Le Seigneur d'Imladris tourna les yeux vers sa fille et répondit doucement :

« Retrouver la paix qu'elle a perdue et la confiance… Quand un Elfe est brisé ce n'est guère simple… »

Arwen prit une des mains de son père, tout deux ayant parfaitement conscience du poids des derniers mots prononcés.

« Mais nous y arriverons Ada. »

Elrond passa une de ses mains sur la joue de sa fille.

« Ma fille, parfois j'en arrive à envier cette confiance que tu as en la vie.»

Elle lui répondit par un doux sourire. Sur un autre perron, regardant dans la même direction, un elfe blond semblait attendre quelque chose. Il fut tiré de sa méditation par une voix.

« Et bien Haldir, te voilà bien pensif… »

Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à un de ses semblables. Son visage resta impassible quand il répondit :

« Glorfindel… »

Le dénommé Glorfindel s'approcha à son tour.

« Les Bois Dorés te manquent autant ? »

Haldir eut un mouvement d'épaule.

« Non, je me demande simplement pourquoi je suis ici alors que ma place est aux défenses de ma cité.

- Tu es ici sur la volonté de la Dame.

- Oui, j'en conviens, bien que je me demande parfois si… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un groupe de cavaliers entra dans la cour de la cité elfique. Il se redressa de la balustrade où il s'était accoudé, et Glorfindel reprit en se retournant :

« Voilà pourquoi tu es là. »

Et il sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul.

Haldir observait toujours les cavaliers. Ils semblaient tous être des elfes sauf un qu'il reconnut aisément en la personne d'Aragorn. Quant aux autres, il remarqua alors qu'il s'agissait des jumeaux d'Elrond tandis qu'un des elfes aidait une autre personne à descendre de cheval dont les traits restaient dissimulés sous une capuche.

Haldir se contenta de les observer, intrigué par cet inconnu dont il ne distinguait pas les traits.

Quand le bruit des sabots retentit, Elrond regarda dans la direction de la cour. Arwen qui s'était assise en attendant se leva et le rejoignit. Ils restèrent là tous deux à observer ces cavaliers. Le visage de l'Etoile du Soir s'illumina quand elle reconnut Aragorn, mais aussi ses frères. Elrond quant à lui observait le dernier cavalier encore en selle. Ce fut Glorfindel qui le tira de son observation.

« Seigneur, ne devrions nous pas aller à leur rencontre ? »

Arwen regarda son père puis Glorfindel. Elrond hocha la tête et répondit :

« Vous avez raison mon fidèle conseiller, allons-y… »

Tous trois sortirent de la pièce.

Dans la cour, Linolen aida Gabrielle à descendre de cheval. Elle le remercia silencieusement et regarda autour d'elle. Tout était exactement pareil à ses souvenirs. Les maisons, les arbres, les fleurs, l'eau de la Bruinen qui résonnait comme un écho, l'air qu'on respirait, la chaleur ressentie. Elle tourna sur elle-même et commença à marcher. Linolen allait la suivre quand Elladan l'en empêcha :

« Laissez-la. »

Elle s'éloignait du groupe alors qu'Elrond arrivait en compagnie de Glorfindel et d'Arwen. Cette dernière eut un tendre sourire pour Aragorn et un regard bienveillant pour ses frères. Tous saluèrent le maître des lieux. Ce dernier regardait la silhouette de Gabrielle disparaître derrière un des arbres. Il savait où elle allait.

« Comment est-elle ? » Questionna-t-il doucement.

Ce fut Linolen qui répondit.

« Elle est à la fois l'Ombre et la Lumière. D'apparence tranquille et sereine, mais intérieurement apeurée et craintive. Cependant, elle a fait nombre d'effort pour paraître bien, et a même réussi à donner son amitié à une personne qu'elle connaissait à peine. »

Aragorn eut un petit sourire. Linolen continua :

« Mais elle a peu parlé d'elle, sauf les rares fois où nous avons évoqué certaines choses. De ce fait, nous ignorons tout de son état d'esprit mais il est facile de deviner qu'elle connaît en ce moment un véritable retour dans le passé qui la met face à certaines choses qu'elle voudrait oublier. »

Le seigneur d'Imladris hocha la tête.

« Glorfindel, montre à ces gens les chambres qui ont été préparées pour eux. Arwen, je te laisse en compagnie d'Estel. Quant à moi, je vais aller la voir.»

Chacun s'inclina face à Elrond et prit des directions diverses tandis qu'il prenait le chemin emprunté par Gabrielle quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle marchait lentement, comme poussée par quelque chose. Elle se retrouva bientôt dans une petite clairière où était visible une fraîche cascade. Là, elle regarda autour d'elle et ferma les yeux. Les souvenirs affluèrent rapidement. Des éclats de rires, des chutes, des batailles d'eau… Soudain elle rouvrit les paupières aux bruits infimes qu'elle entendit derrière elle. Cependant elle ne se retourna pas, sachant inconsciemment très bien qui était cette personne.

Elrond était à présent derrière elle. Il ne prononça pas une parole. Le silence s'installa et la voix de Gabrielle retentit enfin, douce et calme.

« Je me souviens de jeux, ici dans cette clairière… D'une bataille d'eau et d'une robe salie… »

Il ne répondit pas mais s'approcha encore un peu.

« Derniers instants d'innocence, derniers fous rires partagés… Rien n'est pareil à présent… Tout est différent… »

Elrond était maintenant à ses côtés et enfin elle se tourna vers lui, ôtant le capuchon de sa cape et libérant ainsi ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas attachés.

« Je ne suis plus la même et vous n'avez plus les mêmes préoccupations. Je ne voulais pas venir et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il m'est impossible de partir avec les premiers vaisseaux. N'ai-je pas déjà suffisamment donné et souffert ? »

Elrond observa le visage de Gabrielle, ses iris verts posaient en elle-même tant de questions, et ses traits portaient les marques d'un passé qui encore aujourd'hui la rongeait. Il lut en elle de la fatigue et de l'amertume ainsi que cette peur toujours là, toujours présente.

Il eut un mouvement vers elle, elle ne se déroba pas, ni même recula, sa voix résonna alors comme un murmure :

« Que t'apporterait ton départ si tu n'es pas en paix avec toi-même ? Ici, comme là-bas, tu serais aussi mal. Douce Gabrielle, fille de Laurelin, ne nous en veux pas de ne souhaiter que ton bien, même si cela arrive tard. »

Elle baissa la tête, elle sentit les bras du seigneur d'Imladris se refermer sur elle.

« Laisse ton cœur parler et surtout exprime enfin tes craintes et ta colère, personne ne t'en voudra bien au contraire.»

Sa tête se posa sur le torse d'Elrond, elle sentit le contact chaud de sa tunique et ce parfum qui le caractérisait.

« Gabrielle, sois enfin la bienvenue à Imladris. Mon cœur se réjouit de te voir ici, fille de Laurelin. »

Il raffermit son étreinte. Gabrielle ferma les yeux.

« Heureuse de vous revoir, Seigneur Elrond. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Ils restèrent là un moment.

Haldir était toujours sur son balcon, il avait observé l'inconnue partir et peu de temps après Elrond la suivre. Il ne bougea pas, écoutant les oiseaux chanter, et quand ses yeux aperçurent deux silhouettes revenant sur ce chemin, il se redressa, surpris. La personne qui accompagnait Elrond était une femme elfe. Magnifique, si son regard ne le trompait pas. Cependant, il put apercevoir sur son visage un voile de tristesse insondable.

Au pied des marches qui menaient à la Dernière Maison simple se tenaient Arwen et Aragorn. Quand cette dernière vit son père revenir en tenant Gabrielle par la taille, elle lâcha la main du Rôdeur et alla à leur devant.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un moment, Arwen lui sourit et tendit une main. Tremblante, Gabrielle la prit et elles se retrouvèrent vite dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elrond sourit et Aragorn préféra s'éloigner les laissant seuls.

_« Sois la bienvenue ici, parmi les tiens Gabrielle. » _Murmura doucement Arwen.

Elles se séparèrent, Elrond offrant son bras à Gabrielle afin qu'elle entre enfin.

« Tu dois être fatiguée par ce voyage, Arwen va te montrer là où tu logeras. On se retrouvera plus tard. »

Ils étaient arrivés à la croisée de différents couloirs. Elrond embrassa le front de Gabrielle et laissa sa fille en sa compagnie. Toutes les deux se regardèrent et Arwen fit doucement :

« C'est toujours la même chambre, elle n'a pas changé…Viens… »

Gabrielle suivit Arwen. Elles arrivèrent devant une porte que la fille d'Elrond ouvrit, elle la laissa entrer et cette dernière fut surprise.

« Exactement la même… »

Arwen posa une main sur l'épaule de Gabrielle.

« Oui… Ta présence fut longtemps espérée… Je te laisse te rafraîchir, rejoins-nous dès que tu en as envie. »

Elle se retira, la laissant seule. Elle vit son sac sur une chaise et sentit soudain un poids énorme sur son cœur. Elle ôta sa cape et s'assit sur le lit, passant une main sur son visage. Elle finit par s'allonger, elle resta un moment à regarder le plafond et ferma finalement les yeux…


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** L'Univers de Tolkien lui appartient ainsi qu'à ces héritiers, aucun profit n'est fait autour de cette fanfiction. Gabrielle et les autres personnages hors contexte du SDA m'appartiennent, pour toute exploitation éventuelle, merci de me le demander.

**Paring :** Haldir / OC

**Genre :** Drame/Aventure/Romance

**Rating :** M et ce n'est pas pour des prunes !

**Béta Correctrice :** Merci à Dame de Cœur puis surtout, à Darkklinne.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous,_

_J'espère que vous allez tous bien en ce second jour d'été ! Personnellement, j'ai plus que trois semaines à tenir avant mes vacances et dire que je les attends avec impatience est un faible mot !  
Un immense merci à toutes les personnes qui passent, sans laisser de traces où juste qui ajoute en follows où favorite, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur des attentes de chacun._

_Une fois encore, je remercie ma béta Darkklinne, comme à chaque fois, puisque c'est en partie à elle que vous devez cette republication. Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche et une bonne lecture !_

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Essaidel_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Contrecoup…**

La nuit était, à présent, tombée. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel sans nuage et la cité elfique rayonnait de lumières et résonnait de chants. Dans une grande salle de la Dernière Maison Simple, Elrond accueillait ses visiteurs pour une soirée conviviale. Linolen et Hadril étaient enchantés de se retrouver là, Imladris ayant une excellente réputation en ce qui concernait ses soirées ! Tous les trois conversaient, quand Aragorn vêtu d'une façon totalement différente entra en compagnie d'Arwen, sous le regard sévère d'Elrond. Cette dernière, dans une magnifique robe bleue était plus que ravissante. Une table était dressée et chacun se dirigea vers elle et s'y assit. Les discutions allaient bon train mais une chaise restait vide. Elrond regarda tout comme Linolen à plusieurs reprises vers l'entrée, mais rien… Il était sombre et pensif alors que le visage de Linolen reflétait de l'inquiétude.

De son côté, Gabrielle était étendue sur son lit. Quelqu'un l'avait couverte et lui avait retiré ses chaussures. Ses yeux clos et son visage paisible lui donnaient l'air sereine. Elle se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. Elle se sentit d'abord déboussolée et regarda autour d'elle, apeurée. Elle ne parvenait pas à situer où elle se trouvait, ni comment elle était arrivée là, son esprit était encore embrumé par les rêves où s'étaient mêlés ses cauchemars habituels. La pièce était sombre et elle se leva précipitamment, balayant encore son regard autour d'elle.

« Je ne suis pas aux Havres… Où suis-je ? »

Elle mit un pied devant l'autre, sa démarche était incertaine et la peur qui était en elle refit surface plus puissante que jamais. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, quelque chose lui dit qu'elle devait partir… Loin… Très loin…

« Cirdan où es-tu ? » Murmura-t-elle en s'accrochant à un mur.

Elle était perdue entre la réalité et ses rêves, ne voyant pas où ses pas la menaient. Tout ce que son esprit lui disait c'était :

_*Il te faut fuir loin… Tu n'es pas à ta place ici…*_

Elle se trouvait, à présent, dans les longs couloirs d'Imladris. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille sur son dos et son regard, lui, était vide. Elle se tenait aux murs pour ne pas tomber, tremblante.

Haldir sortit de ses appartements afin de se rendre dans la grande salle pour rejoindre les autres car, après tout, lui aussi était invité du Seigneur Elrond. Il avait été intrigué par cette elfe qu'il avait vue cet après-midi et y avait pensé un long moment. Il s'apprêtait à descendre quand une silhouette attira son attention. Il vit qu'elle vacillait, se retenait aux murs et parfois de sa main semblait chasser des choses devant elle. Intrigué, il alla dans sa direction et la suivit. Il la vit trembler et l'entendit murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles.

Elle avançait péniblement, elle devait partir, fuir, aller n'importe où mais surtout loin d'ici… Loin de cette forêt… Non, elle ne devait pas rester.

Elle arriva devant des marches mais ne les vit pas. Haldir non loin les remarqua, accéléra son allure et au moment où elle vacillait de plus belle deux bras puissants l'enserrèrent à la taille et la basculèrent en arrière.

Tout se passa vite, très vite. Elle sentit deux bras autour de sa taille, un contact trop rapproché avec une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'avait toujours pas émergé de son semi-rêve et commença à se débattre comme une furie.

« Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Elle se tordait dans tous les sens sous le regard perplexe d'Haldir qui la maintenait toujours par la taille.

« Mais calmez-vous ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal, vous alliez… »

Mais elle se débattait de plus belle, donnant des coups dans le vide comme si elle combattait quelque chose d'invisible. Elle finit par les faire tomber au sol. Il se retrouva sur le dos, sonné, elle en profita pour s'éloigner et se réfugier dans un coin sombre, les genoux contre son torse, ses cheveux en bataille, son regard vide et son corps tremblant. Elle murmurait des paroles en se balançant :

« Allez-vous en, laissez-moi… Partez … Partez, ne me touchez pas… »

Haldir se releva, légèrement groggy. Il secoua la tête et regarda de nouveau autour de lui pour l'apercevoir dans ce coin dans un état proche de la crise de nerfs. Doucement, il s'approcha, il arriva devant elle et s'agenouilla à son niveau. Il s'aperçut alors du vide de ses yeux, approchant une main devant la jeune femme, il la passa devant son visage mais elle ne cilla pas.

Il secoua légèrement la tête et plissa les yeux. En l'observant attentivement il reconnut celle qu'il avait aperçue en compagnie d'Elrond cet après-midi et qui l'avait tant intrigué. Il s'assit en face d'elle et réfléchit un instant. Il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser comme ça. Avec une certaine douceur qu'il ne lui était pourtant pas connue, il ôta sa cape et la passa sur les épaules de Gabrielle. Elle frissonna. Puis il commença à fredonner doucement un chant elfique, espérant la calmer. Elle se balançait toujours mais avait à présent les yeux clos. Il la sentit se décontracter au bout de quelques minutes. Il finit son chant et l'observa, le sommeil l'avait apparemment emportée : elle ne se balançait plus et sa tête avait basculé sur le côté.

A ce moment, un elfe passa. Haldir se releva et l'interpella :

« Pardonnez-moi, pouvez-vous aller prévenir le Seigneur Elrond que cette jeune femme a eu un léger problème, je souhaiterais la ramener chez elle si par hasard vous savez où elle est installée ? »

L'elfe regarda Gabrielle au sol puis Haldir et répondit :

« Je vais prévenir le Seigneur Elrond, la dame Gabrielle a été installée au bout de ce couloir, la dernière chambre à droite. »

Haldir le remercia, il partit en direction de la grande salle. Une fois revenu sur ses pas, il se baissa puis souleva avec douceur la jeune femme toujours endormie et l'emporta vers ses appartements. Il y arriva après avoir longé le couloir. La porte était entrouverte, il se glissa à l'intérieur et la mena jusqu'à son lit. Là, avec toujours autant de douceur il la déposa. Immédiatement il la vit se mettre en boule, ses bras se refermant autour de ses genoux. Il ramena sur elle une couverture et remarqua alors des larmes coulant de ses yeux clos. Ses lèvres bougèrent et un murmure en sortit :

« Ne me faites pas de mal je vous en supplie… Ne me faites pas de mal, s'il vous plait… »

Il n'osa pas la toucher mais s'agenouilla et la regarda, elle tremblait encore. Il préféra rester sans faire un mouvement de peur de l'effrayer davantage. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre Elrond…

Dans la grande salle, l'elfe chargé du message entra avec rapidité. Lindir, puisque c'était lui qui venait en direction de la salle aperçu Elrond était en pleine discussion avec Glorfindel. Aragorn se trouvait non loin d'eux et écoutait les paroles de Linolen. Il s'approcha, se pencha vers le Seigneur et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le visage d'Elrond se tendit et il se leva précipitamment. Les conversations se turent, le seigneur ne prononça pas un mot mais sortit de la salle avec derrière lui Lindir qui lui expliquait ce qu'il avait pu voir.

Linolen le regarda, son visage s'assombrit. Aragorn posa une main sur son bras.

« Laissez-lui du temps mon Ami. Elle en aura besoin, et ici elle ne risque rien. »

Le guérisseur ne répondit rien, mais n'était guère rassuré.

Elrond traversa les couloirs avec rapidité, il pénétra dans la chambre de Gabrielle après avoir demandé à Lindir d'aller lui chercher son nécessaire de guérison. Il trouva Haldir agenouillé face au visage de Gabrielle. Cette dernière tremblait et pleurait en murmurant toujours les mêmes paroles :

« Ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie… Ne me faites pas de mal, s'il vous plait… »

Entendant des bruits de pas, Haldir se releva, Elrond fut à ses côtés rapidement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Haldir s'inclina et répondit :

« Je l'ai trouvée ainsi dans le couloir, le regard hagard, comme perdue, elle allait tomber dans les escaliers, je l'ai retenue et elle s'est violemment débattue me faisant ainsi tomber au sol. Là, elle s'est recroquevillée dans un coin sombre et répétait ces paroles… Elle n'était pas consciente, comme enfermée dans son rêve…Où plutôt son cauchemar. J'ai essayé de la calmer, j'y suis parvenu et l'ai menée ici en vous faisant appeler. Et depuis elle pleure et répète inlassablement ces paroles que vous entendez. »

Elrond acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête. Il s'approcha du lit et s'y assit. Il toucha le front de Gabrielle.

« Elle est brûlante… »

D'un geste paternel, il effleura doucement son visage et lui murmura :

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Gabrielle, ici personne ne te veut du mal… Tu es en sécurité, calme-toi… Ecoute ma voix et calme-toi. »_

L'elfe revint avec le nécessaire à soigner, Haldir le prit, le salua et ce dernier sortit. Il posa le tout sur la table de nuit, quelque chose en lui le forçait à rester.

« S'il vous plait Haldir, préparez-moi un peu de sauge dans de l'eau et un linge humide. »

Il s'exécuta et prépara la décoction demandée par Elrond qui, la main toujours sur la joue de Gabrielle, essayait de la réconforter en elfique. Il tendit le verre qu'Elrond prit.

_« Je vais te faire boire quelque chose, c'est pour ta fièvre et pour t'apaiser un peu… C'est pour ton bien. »_

Soulevant la tête de la jeune elfe, il plaça le rebord du verre sur les lèvres. Elle but le contenu, toujours tremblante.

_« C'est bien, encore un peu… Voilà… »_

Il reposa la tête une fois le verre vide, le redonnant à Haldir. Ce dernier lui tendit le linge humide qu'Elrond plaça sur le front de Gabrielle. Elle ouvrit enfin de nouveau les yeux. Elle rencontra les prunelles sombres d'Elrond.

« J'ai essayé…Mais je n'ai pas réussi… Ils étaient trop nombreux, je n'ai rien pu faire… Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas tuée ? Pourquoi ? »

Elrond la regarda, ses yeux brûlaient de fièvre. Haldir ne comprenait rien mais fut surpris du geste du maître d'Imladris. Ce dernier se leva, s'assit dos au mur, souleva la tête de Gabrielle et la posa sur ses genoux et se mit à caresser doucement ces cheveux.

« Shtttt… Tout ira bien, calme-toi…

- Je n'ai pas pu, je ne voulais pas mais je n'ai pas pu…Ils sont encore là, je les sens encore…

- Non Gabrielle, ils ne sont pas là, ici personne ne te veut du mal… Shtttt… »

Il fit un signe de la tête à Haldir pour qu'il se rapproche. Ce dernier s'exécuta.

« Allez dans la grande salle et demandez à Linolen de me rejoindre, prévenez aussi Arwen. »

Haldir s'inclina :

« Tout de suite seigneur Elrond. »

Il sortit de la pièce rapidement. Sur les genoux d'Elrond, Gabrielle referma les yeux. Elle tremblait encore mais la présence du seigneur la calma un peu. La fièvre était, elle, bien là. Une douleur trop longtemps enfouie et qui rejaillissait aujourd'hui intacte la consumait émotionnellement et ça, Elrond ne pouvait rien faire à part l'aider à enfin l'exorciser…

Haldir pénétra dans la grande salle à grandes enjambées, il se dirigea vers Arwen vu qu'il ne connaissait pas le dénommé Linolen.

« Dame Arwen… »

Elle se leva, il s'inclina.

« Haldir, un problème ? »

Aragorn qui était revenu à ses côtés se leva à son tour en voyant le visage fermé du gardien.

« Votre père vous réclame ma Dame, ainsi que la personne qui se nomme Linolen. »

Le visage d'Arwen se ferma et Aragorn se tourna vers la fenêtre où se tenait le guérisseur qui regardait le ciel étoilé.

« Gabrielle ? » Interrogea doucement Arwen.

Haldir hocha la tête. Aragorn posa son bras sur celui de l'elfe et fit :

« Je vais le prévenir, nous vous rejoignons… »

Il se dirigea vers le guérisseur alors qu'Arwen suivit Haldir.

Quand Aragorn posa une main sur son épaule, Linolen se retourna, il n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir plus : le visage du Rôdeur exprimait assez. Il fit simplement :

« Allons-y… »

Et ils sortirent à leur tour…

Dans la chambre de Gabrielle, Elrond était toujours dans la même position. Il essayait tant bien que mal de faire revenir Gabrielle dans le monde réel, mais les gémissements qu'elle émettait parfois lui montraient qu'elle était enfermée dans son mal-être. Quand Arwen entra en compagnie d'Haldir, elle trouva son père dans cette position. Elle vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés, le visage grave, Haldir resta en retrait au pied du lit. Linolen entra peu de temps après, suivi par Aragorn. Lorsqu'il vit la position de Gabrielle et les visages d'Arwen et d'Elrond, il s'arrêta net. Relevant la tête, le Seigneur d'Imladris aperçut le regard de Linolen, il prononça alors ces quelques mots :

« C'est un contrecoup que ni vous ni moi n'aurions pu prévoir… Son retour ici a éveillé des choses trop longtemps enfouies. »

Linolen serra les poings, Aragorn posa une main sur son épaule.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter…

- Non Linolen… Ne vous torturez pas l'esprit ainsi, il vaut mieux que cela se passe maintenant que nous sommes tous là, plutôt que dans quelques jours où elle n'aurait plus eu de personnes qu'elle connaît aussi bien autour d'elle… »

Linolen s'approcha de l'autre côté du lit et s'assit sur le rebord. Il regarda Gabrielle avec tristesse.

« Elle a de la fièvre ?

- Oui, probablement due aux émotions qui ont ressurgi intactes, comme si elle venait de vivre ces événements. Elle passera rapidement, je ne me fais pas de souci là-dessus. Par contre, sa dénégation des faits m'inquiète au plus haut point… J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait encore beaucoup de zones d'ombre en elle et qu'il nous faille tous être patient, je ne peux que deviner mais je souhaite qu'elle en parle enfin… Après 550 ans je crois qu'il est grand temps que cette plaie encore ouverte cicatrise enfin.»

Elrond jeta un œil sur Arwen qui avait pris une des mains de Gabrielle dans la sienne et la caressait. Au pied du lit, Haldir se trouvait aux côtés d'Aragorn qui observait la scène, à la fois inquiet et perplexe.

Quelques minutes passèrent, la respiration de Gabrielle redevint normale, Arwen reposa délicatement la main sur le lit, Elrond souleva sa tête doucement et la reposa sur les oreillers. Il remonta sur elle les couvertures alors que Linolen se relevait. Passant sa main sur son front, Elrond replongea le linge dans l'eau fraîche et le remit en place.

« Je vais rester avec elle cette nuit. Il est préférable, je crois, qu'elle ne soit pas seule à son réveil. »

Linolen reprit :

« Je peux le faire si vous voulez.

- Non Linolen, vous aussi vous avez besoin de repos et je crois que vous êtes trop proche d'elle pour certaines choses… Allez… »

Elrond fit un signe de la tête à Arwen qui alla vers Linolen et le prit par le bras. Ce dernier essaya de résister mais dut se résoudre et ils sortirent. Aragorn s'inclina et les rejoignit alors qu'Haldir lui passa sur le côté gauche du lit, prit une chaise et s'assit sous le regard d'Elrond.

« Je reste à vos côtés, ainsi vous pourrez me parler de cette jeune personne, que je suis censé devoir ramener chez nous… »

Prenant une autre chaise, Elrond s'y assit à son tour, regardant tantôt Gabrielle, tantôt Haldir.

« Que souhaitez-vous savoir Haldir ?

- Tout… »

* * *

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** L'Univers de Tolkien lui appartient ainsi qu'à ces héritiers, aucun profit n'est fait autour de cette fanfiction. Gabrielle et les autres personnages hors contexte du SDA m'appartiennent, pour toute exploitation éventuelle, merci de me le demander.

**Paring :** Haldir / OC

**Genre :** Drame/Aventure/Romance

**Rating :** M et ce n'est pas pour des prunes !

**Béta Correctrice :** Merci à Dame de Cœur puis surtout, à Darkklinne. ma belle chérie présente et qui m'a pas lâché

* * *

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Un grand merci pour vos messages et passages sur cette fic, que vous y laissiez des traces où pas. J'apprécie vous faire découvrir cet écrit auquel je tiens, comme vous le savez._

_L'Histoire avance, que ce soit pour ce qui se passe à côté où bien même pour Gabrielle, qui va devoir montrer qu'elle peut avancer. Elle ne sera pas seule pour ça, pleins de gens vont l'aider et parfois même, des personnes inattendues. Pour celles et ceux qui ont déjà suivis la première version, vous avez dû voir les infimes changements qui ont été apportés grâce à l'aide de mes deux bétas et aux conseils de Darkky. Je serai curieuse d'avoir vos retours, bon, le plus gros des changements n'est pas encore intervenu, je l'accorde, mais je serai quand même curieuse d'avoir vos avis sur l'avant et cette nouvelle version !^^_

_Passez tous un bon dimanche, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, pour la dernière publication avant deux semaines de vacances -)  
Je vous embrasse._

_Essaidel_

* * *

_**Ce chapitre, je le dédis à ma seconde béta, Darkky. Merci pour tout ma belle, pour le travail que tu fais avec moi, pour nos délires partagés et tous pleins de choses encore. **_

_**Je pense fort à toi ma belle.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Accepter.**

Le jour pointait ses rayons sur la cité elfique, le calme y régnait et l'on pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter leurs complaintes douces et chaleureuses.

Haldir refermait la porte de la chambre de Gabrielle, il venait de passer une bonne partie de la nuit en compagnie du seigneur Elrond, la veillant et apaisant sa fièvre encore présente. Ce dernier lui avait demandé d'aller se reposer un peu. Il était donc à présent sur le seuil de la porte quand une douce voix le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Il se retourna et vit Arwen vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleu foncé aux reflets argentés, son visage reflétait une certaine inquiétude et elle portait dans ses mains un plateau qui contenait de quoi se sustenter.

« Sa fièvre est toujours là mais moins puissante, votre père la veille encore attendant son réveil. »

L'Etoile du Soir hocha la tête et fit :

« Je vais déposer ce plateau, pouvez-vous m'attendre ? »

Haldir hocha la tête tandis qu'Arwen ouvrait la porte et s'engouffrait dans la chambre. Il se dirigea vers une des fenêtres et contempla l'horizon, les paroles du Seigneur Elrond se bousculant dans sa tête. Il fut tiré de ses songes par la main d'Arwen sur son bras.

« Faisons quelques pas voulez-vous ? »

Tous deux se mirent à marcher en silence. Leurs pas les menèrent vers un calme petit jardin. Arwen soupira et fit doucement :

« A voir votre visage, je déduis que père vous a parlé. »

Haldir regarda Arwen et hocha la tête.

« Effectivement dame, votre père m'a expliqué certaines choses. »

La voix de la fille d'Elrond reprit :

« Gabrielle est la fille de Laurelin que je considérais comme ma sœur, nous avons quasiment grandi ensemble. Quand les événements se sont produits, j'étais en Lorien, je m'en souviens… Jusqu'à ce que Cirdan nous annonce que Gabrielle était encore en vie, nous avions cru qu'elle aussi avait quitté ce monde. Je n'oublierai jamais la douleur muette de mon père, ni le regard peiné de ma Grand-mère. »

Elle s'assit sur un petit banc, les oiseaux chantaient toujours, Haldir perçut sa douleur muette, la même qu'il avait sentie chez le seigneur Elrond au cours de la nuit.

« Ce qui m'étonne, fit-il, c'est de voir que malgré tout ça elle est encore en vie, qu'elle ne se soit pas laissée mourir après avoir vécu tout ceci… »

Arwen leva sur lui un regard brillant, les souvenirs des évènements qui avaient à jamais changés la vie de Gabrielle lui rappelait de façon cruelle la propre histoire de sa mère et la douleur que cela avait engendré.

« Il est vrai que les elfes survivent rarement à ce genre de choses. Mais il y a chez Gabrielle une forte volonté de vivre, même si elle-même l'ignore totalement. Le fait qu'elle ait eu le courage de rapatrier les corps de ses parents, et surtout le fait qu'elle se soit en partie reconstruite après ça. Par des lettres venant des Havres nous avons suivi de loin sa guérison, mais il nous a semblé, enfin à mon père surtout, que les choses n'étaient pas aux mieux. Linolen est souvent venu par ici et à plusieurs reprises s'est entretenu avec mon père, il est alors apparu clairement que si elle était guérie physiquement, il n'en allait pas de même émotionnellement.

- Mais comment a-t-elle pu vivre ainsi pendant 550 ans ? C'est impensable qu'elle soit arrivée à supporter autant de choses.

- Inconsciemment Cirdan et Linolen ont voulu l'épargner, et elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même. »

Haldir détourna la tête et leva son regard sur l'étendue de forêt qui s'offrait à sa vue. Il resta un moment ainsi, essayant d'assimiler les paroles d'Elrond puis celles d'Arwen. Il secoua la tête, puis se retourna. L'Etoile du Soir était face à lui, debout, ses cheveux encadrant son visage aux traits si délicats sur lesquels il put lire une tristesse qu'il comprit sans peine en connaissant l'histoire de la famille de sa souveraine.

« Je pense que Père ne devrait pas tarder à sortir à présent. Vous devriez aller vous reposer un moment car il n'est pas improbable que Gabrielle veuille vous rencontrer. »

Elle lui offrit un doux sourire avant de le quitter et de disparaître dans les méandres des couloirs. Haldir soupira et quitta, pensif, ce petit endroit en vue de se rafraîchir.

Dans la chambre de Gabrielle cette dernière bougea légèrement. Sa tête bascula à droite puis à gauche avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. A ses côtés se tenait Elrond qui en la voyant s'agiter s'était rapproché.

« Calme-toi… Tout va bien. »

Gabrielle parut, un instant, désarçonnée et essaya de se relever mais une migraine épouvantable lui vrilla les tempes. Elrond la maintint étendue.

« Tu es encore un peu fiévreuse Gabrielle. Reste étendue et surtout calme-toi. »

D'un geste doux il lui passa un linge humide sur le visage.

« Je… Que s'est-il passé ?

- A ton avis ? » Lui répondit-il.

Elle referma les yeux et soupira.

« Je n'ai aucun souvenir… »

Mais Elrond ne fut pas dupe, il prit une de ses mains et reprit :

« Bien sûr que si, tu te souviens, comme à chaque fois que ces cauchemars te prennent. Gabrielle regarde-moi… »

Elle ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Elrond tendit une main vers sa joue et la força à tourner la tête d'un geste aussi sec que fut sa voix quand il reprit :

« Ouvre les yeux et ose me redire que tu ne te souviens de rien. Gabrielle ! »

Les paupières de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent doucement et des larmes y perlèrent.

« Tu sais Gabrielle, tu n'as aucune raison de tout garder pour toi… Je veux bien concevoir que ce que tu vis est difficile et même plus encore, mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il est grand temps pour toi d'exorciser certaines choses ? »

Il la sentit se crisper. Elle referma les yeux pour ainsi fuir le regard inquisiteur d'Elrond. Ce dernier émit un faible soupir, se leva et la laissa seule.

Il se retrouva dans le couloir au moment où Linolen et Aragorn arrivaient pour prendre des nouvelles. Quand Linolen aperçut le visage du Seigneur d'Imladris, il se tendit encore plus que ce qu'il n'était déjà.

« Comment est-elle ? »

Elrond se tourna vers lui et d'une voix sans timbre répondit :

« Laissez-la seule, je ne veux qu'aucun d'entre vous ne la dérange pour le moment.»

Linolen tressaillit :

« Mais, je … »

Il le coupa vivement :

« Non Linolen ! Pour l'instant laissez-la seule, ce n'est pas une suggestion mais un ordre ! Elle doit le rester un point c'est tout. »

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il partit. Linolen le regarda avant de reporter son regard sur la porte close. Aragorn à ses côtés posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je ne peux pas la laisser ainsi, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas…

- Il le faut, Elrond sait ce qu'il fait… Venez… »

Tous deux partirent, Aragorn soutenant comme il pouvait un Linolen un peu perdu. Dans sa chambre, Gabrielle avait entendu les échanges, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Se redressant, elle passa une main sur son visage et frissonna, elle sentait qu'elle avait encore un peu de fièvre mais qu'importe à ce moment précis plus rien ne lui importait. Repoussant les couvertures, elle se risqua à mettre un pied au sol. Sa tête lui tourna mais elle continua ses mouvements. Une fois debout elle regarda autour d'elle et attrapa un châle qui était placé sur le bas du lit. Le posant sur ses épaules, elle se dirigea vers un des balcons et s'assit là sur une des chaises qui s'y trouvait. Ses cheveux encadraient son visage blafard et ses yeux exprimaient une peur et une tristesse sans borne. Elle ramena vers elle ses genoux et passa ses bras autour. Ses yeux fixèrent un point vague à l'horizon alors que les larmes se remirent à couler. Brusquement, elle enfouit sa tête au creux de ses genoux et de lourds sanglots s'échappèrent.

Haldir, après s'être rafraîchi, se décida à retourner voir comment allait Gabrielle, il pensait qu'elle devait toujours se trouver en compagnie du Seigneur Elrond. Quand il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre, il entendit les sanglots et ne sut quoi faire. Si ses sens ne le trompaient pas, Elrond n'était plus là et elle était seule. Devait-il rester là à attendre, partir en la laissant seule ou bien entrer et voir ? Il penchait aisément pour la seconde option mais quelque chose au fond de son cœur lui indiqua le contraire. Après avoir frappé, il pénétra dans la chambre.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce et il trouva l'objet de ces sanglots. Doucement, il s'approcha.

_*Surtout ne pas la brusquer…*_ Pensa-t-il.

Mais l'effet qu'il voulut produire ne se passa pas comme il le souhaitait. A peine fit-il un pas de plus que Gabrielle se redressa rapidement.

« Bonjour Demoiselle… » Se risqua-t-il à dire, malgré le fait qu'apparemment la situation était tendue.

Elle se leva et se tint droite, lui tournant le dos. Elle semblait refuser de lui présenter son visage Aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Haldir continua nullement découragé par son silence, bien au contraire.

« Nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur d'être présentés. La situation d'hier ne nous l'a pas permis. »

Il s'approcha encore d'un pas, il la vit frissonner et baisser la tête mais toujours aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Je me nomme Haldir de Lorien, et je…

- Et vous devriez sortir de ma chambre. » Fut les premières paroles qu'il entendit de Gabrielle. Le ton était froid sans timbre.

Un instant décontenancé, Haldir se reprit rapidement et essaya de rester le plus aimable possible.

« Je venais m'enquérir de votre état, mais visiblement vous allez mieux ! »

De nouveau aucune réponse. Il soupira et continua :

« Je repasserai quand vous serez… »

Cette fois, Gabrielle se retourna vivement, à ce geste Haldir eut un pas de recul car le visage qui s'offrait à lui n'avait rien d'elfique. Les traits de Gabrielle étaient déformés par la colère mais aussi par la peur, ses yeux s'étaient assombris et elle secouait la tête.

« Vous ne repasserez pas, je n'ai nullement besoin qu'on s'enquiert ainsi de ma santé. Je ne vous connais pas et ne désire pas vous connaître davantage ! Alors, oui, sortez mais ne revenez plus, ce n'est nécessaire ni pour vous, ni pour moi ! »

Sa voix était devenue dure mais son visage exprimait tant de choses que le gardien en fut à la fois surpris et étonné. Il la regarda. Ainsi elle semblait fragile malgré le fait qu'elle essayât de paraître dure et froide.

« Pardonnez-moi demoiselle… Je vais vous laisser… »

Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion, mais intérieurement Haldir était soufflé par tant de négation chez une seule personne. Il se retourna et sans ajouter un mot sortit de la pièce la laissant de nouveau seule. Ce ne fut pas long avant que les larmes ne reviennent et c'est doucement qu'elle se laissa tomber au sol, les mains sur le visage, de lourds sanglots la parcourant de nouveau.

Derrière la porte, Haldir l'entendit mais cette fois, il reprit son chemin, perdu dans ses pensées.

Dans sa bibliothèque, Elrond regardait pensivement Linolen et Aragorn qui parlaient. Ils étaient tous deux assis dans un petit jardin et visiblement le rôdeur écoutait attentivement le guérisseur des Havres. Ce fut Arwen qui le tira de ses pensées.

« Ada… Elle n'est pas bien… »

Elrond ferma les yeux un bref instant et répondit :

« Je sens sa détresse, je sais qu'elle est mal mais comment l'aider si elle le refuse ? »

Arwen se rapprocha de son père et posa une main douce sur son bras. Tout les deux échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et plus que jamais Elrond sentit l'amertume de l'impuissance, tout comme il l'avait été face à sa Celebrian.

« Elle ne le refuse pas, elle est juste enfermée dans sa propre douleur. Essayez, juste un instant, de vous mettre à sa place… Ada, aidez-la. »

Elrond eut un tendre regard pour sa fille. Il l'embrassa sur le front et se détacha d'elle la laissant ainsi seule dans la bibliothèque, l'aider, bien sûr qu'il le désirait, plus que tout même. Elle était trop jeune pour suivre le chemin qu'avait prit son épouse des années plutôt. De plus, Galadriel avait vu bien des choses la concernant, mais comment faire pour aider un esprit si meurtrit ?

Arwen se rapprocha du balcon et vit Aragorn et Linolen. Un tendre sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Puis elle leva ses yeux vers les étoiles et y vit la plus scintillante de toute. Elbereth…

_« Aidez-la… »_

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

Gabrielle était toujours au sol, la tête dans ses mains, pleurant. Soudain elle sentit deux bras se refermer autour d'elle. Elle reconnut les étoffes d'Elrond et s'y raccrocha.

« Je n'y arriverai jamais… »

Il lui répondit doucement.

« L'hiver ne perdure pas indéfiniment mon enfant. Si tu le laisses passer en acceptant ce qu'il apporte alors au printemps tu n'en seras que plus forte. »

Il la berça et un murmure lui répondit :

« Je me souviens de tout… De leurs mains sur moi, de leurs souffles. Je n'arrive pas à oublier et pourtant j'essaie. Comment le pourrais-je alors que je sens continuellement ses choses comme si elles se reproduisaient en boucle ? »

Elrond caressa ses cheveux, conscient qu'une chose essentielle se passait.

« Toujours ces mains, le froid qui m'envahit et cette douleur ressentie… La noirceur et encore et toujours cette douleur… J'aurais voulu mourir… J'ai honte, je me sens sale et je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu… »

Elle se blottit un peu plus.

« …Comme une moins que rien, ils m'ont traitée comme une moins que rien. A leurs yeux je n'étais qu'une femme et ils n'avaient visiblement besoin que de ça… J'ai mal, je voudrais ne plus jamais ressentir ça, ne plus jamais voir ça, ne plus jamais… »

Ses sanglots devinrent plus lourds, Elrond la berça, enfin elle avait parlé. Le silence tomba, juste entrecoupé par les sanglots de Gabrielle.

« J'ai mal… Et jamais je n'arriverai à oublier…

-Non… Tu n'oublieras pas, mais tu finiras par accepter… Tu as déjà fait un grand pas aujourd'hui et tu peux te dire que le chemin que tu commences à fouler est celui qui te mènera vers la paix. »

La voix d'Elrond était murmure.

« Je vais te soulever et te ramener à ton lit. Tu vas te reposer, tu en as besoin. Ensuite tu feras ce que ton cœur te dira. »

Il la souleva, elle s'accrocha à lui. Tendrement il la coucha et la borda et c'est rapidement qu'elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Elrond resta un moment à l'observer. Elle venait de franchir un petit pas, il en était conscient, elle avait un peu parlé, chose que jamais Celebrian n'avait pu faire... Un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et quand il sortit de la chambre et qu'il recroisa Linolen en compagnie d'Aragorn et d'Arwen, c'est avec un visage confiant qu'il leur annonça :

« Le chemin est tracé. A elle, à présent, de le suivre et au vu des derniers événements, elle a commencé à le prendre. Elle s'est enfin libérée d'une partie de son fardeau. Vous pouvez aller la voir Linolen… »

Et sans un mot de plus il les laissa. Linolen entra et c'est Arwen qui referma la porte derrière lui.

_« Estel ? Venez, allons marcher un moment. »_

Aragorn offrit son bras à l'Etoile du Soir et ensemble ils s'éloignèrent.

Linolen lui était au chevet de Gabrielle. Il caressa sa tête qu'elle tourna dans son sommeil. Prenant une de ses mains, il la serra avant de s'asseoir la gardant dans la sienne.

_« Je vais pouvoir partir alors… »_ Murmura-t-il.

_A suivre..._


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :** L'Univers de Tolkien lui appartient ainsi qu'à ces héritiers, aucun profit n'est fait autour de cette fanfiction. Gabrielle et les autres personnages hors contexte du SDA m'appartiennent, pour toute exploitation éventuelle, merci de me le demander.

**Paring :** Haldir / OC

**Genre :** Drame/Aventure/Romance

**Rating :** M et ce n'est pas pour des prunes !

**Béta Correctrice :** Merci à Dame de Cœur puis surtout, à Darkklinne.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Allez, en ce dimanche, je vous offre le chapitre 7, qui est un peu, un petit tournant pour Gabrielle. Merci à tous de me suivre, même à ceux qui ne laisse pas de pettes traces de leurs passages, pas grave, j'vous en veux pas xD._  
_Je profite aussi pour vous dire que je vais être absente à compter du week end prochain, la publication reprendra dans deux bonnes semaines, et oui, il parait que j'ai gagné le droit à 3 semaines de vacances ! Comme dirait Darkky : MANDIEU enfin ! Enfin les vacances ! Sérieux, ami (e)s collégiens, lycéens, universitaires, profités de ces vacances bénies qu'ont vous offre quand vous faites vos études… Parce que quand on bosse, ben ça devient tellement rare que ben… On les regrette !_  
_J'espère que vos sessions d'examens ce sont bien passés, que les résultats ont été positifs et que vous avez tout déchirés !_

_Passez tous, de bonnes vacances, je vous laisse avec Gabrielle !_

_Namarie,_

_Essaidel_

_PS: Darkyyyyyyy chériiiiiiiiiiiie béta d'amour de mon coeur que j'aime à la foliiiiiie (quoi comment ça j'abuse? xD) juste pour te prévenir... J'ai plus que 4 chapitres d'avance! mdr!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Une si petite flamme.**

Un chant d'oiseau, c'est ce qui réveilla Gabrielle en ce début d'après midi. Elle s'était confortablement blottie sous ses couvertures et la douce mélodie de l'animal l'apaisa encore un peu plus. Elle se redressa, ses cheveux autour d'elle n'étaient pas des plus soigneusement coiffés. S'étirant, elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard rieur de Linolen.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle ramena ses genoux contre son torse et posa sa tête dessus.

« On ne dira pas sereine mais presque… »

Sa voix était murmure et ses yeux verts étaient encore un peu rougis. Linolen se leva et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

« Désires-tu aller te promener un peu ? Cela te fera du bien et nous pourrons ainsi parler un moment. »

Gabrielle l'observa, il lui sembla alors qu'il avait les traits tirés.

« Bien, je ne suis pas contre. Laisse-moi alors le temps de me vêtir et je te rejoins. »

Se levant, il frôla de sa main une des joues de la jeune elfe.

« Prends ton temps, je serai dans le jardin. »

Puis il sortit, la laissant seule. Gabrielle rabattit les couvertures et se leva. Ses pieds frôlèrent le sol frais, ce qui la fit frissonner. Doucement, elle passa dans le petit cabinet de toilette afin de se rafraîchir. Quand elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, elle portait un peignoir et elle s'assit devant la coiffeuse. Observant son reflet, elle laissa ses mains parcourir son visage. Ses yeux portaient encore la trace des récents événements et son teint pâle accentuait les cernes qu'elle avait encore.

_*Accepter…*_ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle saisit une brosse et commença à coiffer sa chevelure brune.

_*Je le dois mais c'est si dur…*_

Les nattant à la mode elfique, — deux petites tresses des deux côtés de ses tempes qui allaient jusque derrière sa tête et se rejoignaient en une seule —, elle laissa le reste détaché ce qui n'était pas en son habitude.

Puis elle se leva et chercha du regard son sac pour y prendre une robe. Elle ne le vit nulle part mais ses yeux aperçurent une armoire. Elle secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers cette dernière qu'elle ouvrit.

_*J'aurais dû m'en douter…*_

A l'intérieur, on pouvait y trouver ses toilettes bien sûr mais aussi des tenues ajoutées par une personne qui connaissait très bien ses goûts.

_*Arwen…*_

Prenant une des étoffes, elle sourit et referma l'armoire en vue de la passer. Une fois fait, elle se regarda dans le miroir qui ornait un des murs de sa chambre. La robe était toute simple mais embellissait encore Gabrielle. D'un bleu pâle, elle était accentuée au niveau du décolleté par un bandeau de tissu bleu nuit. Les manches évasées étaient quant à elles taillées dans un léger voilage bleu. A son cou pendait son fidèle pendentif qui brillait dans la lumière du jour. En se regardant de nouveau, elle eut un vague sourire. Elle ne chaussa rien à ses pieds et se décida enfin à sortir.

Elle refermait la porte de sa chambre quand une voix la fit sursauter.

« Je vois que vous avez l'air mieux demoiselle. »

En se retournant, elle reconnut Aragorn qui avançait vers elle avec un sourire. Gabrielle le salua d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Oui, je dirais que ça va, même si ce n'est pas encore … »

Mais elle s'arrêta net dans sa phrase sous le regard perplexe d'Aragorn. Derrière lui, une silhouette se dessina et Gabrielle le reconnut aisément. Elle baissa la tête alors que ses joues s'empourpraient.

Ne comprenant pas cette réaction, Aragorn eut le réflexe de se tourner et aperçut à son tour la silhouette d'un elfe.

« Haldir ! Heureux de vous voir en ce jour ! »

L'elfe blond s'approcha des deux personnes et perçut mieux celle qui accompagnait le rôdeur. Il eut un mouvement de surprise et parut intrigué par la réaction de la jeune femme.

« Aragorn. »

Il le salua avant de regarder Gabrielle qui avait toujours la tête baissée. Le regard d'Aragorn passait de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre.

« Je crois que vous vous connaissez non ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

- Effectivement, nous nous connaissons ou devrais-je dire, je connais cette demoiselle pour avoir entendu parler d'elle à de nombreuses reprises… Et pour autre chose aussi… »

La gêne de Gabrielle s'accentua, elle se souvenait très bien des événements et aussi de ses paroles blessantes prononcées quelques heures plus tôt à l'encontre de cette personne. Haldir sentit cette gêne et décida de passer outre.

« Mais nous n'avons pas encore eu l'honneur de nous présenter mutuellement avec ces évènements. »

Elle tordait ses mains et ne relevait pas la tête. Quand Haldir tendit une des siennes vers elle et qu'il en prit une, elle osa enfin relever la tête. Le gardien de Lorien serra cette main tremblante et dit :

« Je suis passablement rassuré de vous voir mieux Demoiselle…

- Gabrielle… répondit-elle d'une voix aussi tremblante que sa main, je me nomme Gabrielle… »

Haldir hocha simplement la tête, il savait bien qui elle était mais il n'en dit rien, la laissant se présenter.

« Demoiselle Gabrielle, je me nomme, pour ma part, Haldir, et permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes ravissante ainsi vêtue. »

Il porta à ses lèvres, la main de Gabrielle et doucement la reposa avant de la saluer et de faire de même envers Aragorn et de les laisser tous deux. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réfléchit plus que cela à ses paroles et à présent, il se demandait bien pourquoi il les avait prononcés.

« Il n'a pas tort, vous êtes ravissante dans cette tenue, je retrouve aisément la marque d'Arwen dans ce style. » Répondit le rôdeur en se tournant vers Gabrielle qui était encore rougissante et qui regardait en direction de la silhouette qui venait de disparaitre de son champ de vision.

« Gabrielle ? »

Elle tressaillit en entendant son prénom et se tourna vers lui.

«Oui ? »

Un vague sourire passa sur les lèvres du rôdeur tandis que Gabrielle tournait de nouveau la tête vers le couloir où Haldir avait disparu.

« Je disais donc que… »

Mais elle le coupa soudainement.

« Excusez-moi Estel, je reviens. »

Elle le laissa là, perplexe, et se mit presque à courir dans la direction qu'avait prise Haldir.

Elle marcha rapidement, empruntant le couloir pris par le Gardien. Elle regardait à droite et à gauche, un pan de sa robe dans une de ses mains, ses cheveux dansant sur son dos. Elle le trouva enfin, dans un endroit retiré où s'étendait un petit jardin. S'arrêtant net, elle hésita à poursuivre ne sachant pas comment aborder la chose.

Haldir avait senti sa présence et lui faisait dos. Sur son visage un petit sourire se dessina mais il l'effaça bien vite pour revêtir son masque d'impassibilité. Il attendait de voir comment elle allait réagir au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. C'est une petite voix tremblante qui le fit se retourner :

« Pardonnez-moi… »

Elle se tenait là, les mains jointes et crispées, la tête basse. Quand Haldir se tourna pour lui faire face, il sentit une immense fragilité émaner d'elle. Il ne bougea pas, attendant la suite.

« Je sais que j'ai été terriblement impolie, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on m'a élevée. Je ferais sans aucun doute honte à mes parents et encore plus à Cirdan. Mais je… »

Elle se tut soudain, encore plus gênée. Ces mots étaient si difficiles à prononcer en face de cette personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas !

« Je n'ai aucune excuse… » Murmura-t-elle.

Haldir leva son regard sur elle et resta un moment pensif, se souvenant des paroles du Seigneur Elrond.

_« La peur la poursuit comme une ombre et il ne tient qu'à nous de l'aider à s'en débarrasser. D'une certaine façon, elle en est consciente mais quelque chose l'empêche encore d'avancer. Je voudrais l'aider tout comme ses amis mais tant qu'elle refusera certains événements, elle n'y arrivera pas. Je n'ignore pas que sa situation est dure, je n'ignore pas non plus à quel point elle souffre… Le contact des autres l'effraie au plus haut point. »_

Pour lui, il devint évident qu'elle avait dû fournir un immense effort pour le suivre et lui présenter ses excuses. Il s'approcha alors doucement et répondit d'une voix calme.

« Je ne me formalise pas pour si peu demoiselle, n'ayez crainte. Je ne considère pas notre dernière entrevue comme un affront, je sais à présent que vous n'étiez pas dans… disons votre état normal. »

Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire rougir Gabrielle.

« Etat normal ou pas je n'avais pas à être aussi impolie. »

Haldir était à présent non loin d'elle. Il tendit la main et releva avec douceur son menton.

« Baisser la tête est signe de soumission demoiselle, et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas dans votre caractère que d'être soumise. Je vous le redis, je ne m'en formalise pas, chacun d'entre nous a sa zone d'ombre qu'il tient à cacher aux autres, vous comme moi. Allons, ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas de ceux qui s'emportent pour si peu. »

Haldir se prit à rougir lui-même, venait-il de dire une pareille phrase ? Lui qui avait la réputation de l'elfe le plus irascible de toute la Lorien ? Si ses frères le voyaient…

Il eut un autre sourire.

« Demoiselle Gabrielle, je vais vous laisser. »

Ses prunelles bleues rencontrèrent celles émeraude de la jeune elfe. Il put y apercevoir une toute petite lueur.

« Nous nous reverrons plus vite que vous ne le pensez, bonne journée. »

Il s'inclina devant elle et la laissa. Avançant dans le couloir, il s'arrêta soudain et se retourna. Gabrielle n'avait pas bougé, elle était toujours là. Il hocha la tête et repartit. S'il avait pu voir le regard de la jeune elfe, il aurait put y lire un grand nombre de choses.

_« Baisser la tête est signe de soumission demoiselle, et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas dans votre caractère que d'être soumise. »_

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête, elle ferma un instant les yeux et se perdit dans ses pensées. C'est une main sur son épaule qui la sortit de là.

« Gabrielle ? »

Elle se retourna au son de cette voix.

« Linolen… J'allais te rejoindre justement. »

Le guérisseur des Havres Gris l'observa un instant.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle prit un de ses bras, et dit :

« Très bien… Tout va très bien… S'il te plait, allons marcher. »

Linolen opina sans rien dire et tous deux partirent en direction des jardins.

Dans sa bibliothèque, Elrond observait depuis un moment à présent un couple qui marchait le long des sentiers de l'un de ses jardins. Les bras croisés, il paraissait serein de les voir ainsi. Quand Glorfindel le rejoignit, le Seigneur d'Imladris ne se tourna pas vers lui, continuant son observation.

« Elle semble aller mieux, non ? »

- Oui, elle le semble, mais est encore fragile. Cependant la voir ainsi me réjouit au plus haut point.

- Elle lui ressemble tant. Je ne pensais pas revoir un jour un tel regard.

- Oui mon ami, elle lui ressemble énormément mais pour ce qui est du caractère, elle reste semblable à Aradan.

- Est-elle au courant de sa filiation ?

- Non. Elle était bien trop jeune et immature à l'époque du départ de ses parents. Aradan avait une telle colère à l'encontre du Seigneur Celeborn qu'il avait choisit de ne pas lui en parler, ce qui ne plaisait guère à Laurelin d'ailleurs. J'ai souvenir d'une discussion avec elle où elle exprimait son incompréhension face au comportement de son époux qu'elle aimait pourtant tendrement.

- Cirdan ne lui a donc jamais rien dit. Ne va-t-elle pas mal prendre tout ceci quand elle l'apprendra ?

- A l'époque, les préoccupations étaient toutes autres, il fallait la soigner et l'aider à s'en sortir. Je regrette aussi profondément ces silences et j'espère qu'ils ne briseront pas sa confiance. »

Tous deux portèrent leur regard sur Gabrielle et Linolen qui parlaient paisiblement. Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement. Gabrielle quitta Linolen au bout de deux heures de bavardages et rejoignit son appartement encore un peu fatiguée. Il est vrai que sa fièvre n'avait pas encore totalement disparue et de plus une migraine se profilait aussi. Elle jugea préférable d'aller s'étendre un peu.

En pénétrant dans ses appartements, elle vit que des fleurs avaient été déposées sur une petite table. Elle se dirigea vers une banquette et s'y allongea. Elle était face à l'une des fenêtres et ainsi elle pouvait voir le paysage qui s'offrait à sa vue. Posant sa tête sur l'un des coussins, elle songea aux évènements, oubliant le temps qui passait et surtout ne voyant pas le jour décliner.

Quand elle sortit de sa méditation, elle vit les étoiles qui fleurissaient déjà dans le ciel. Elle se releva brusquement.

« Le repas… Je ne vais pas leur faire faux bon deux jours de suite non ? »

Précipitamment, elle se dirigea vers son miroir, remit de l'ordre dans sa coiffure et dans ses vêtements et sortit de chez elle en direction de la grande salle. Elle marchait dans les couloirs quand sa tête lui tourna légèrement. Elle s'était trop précipitée, ravivant ainsi sa migraine. Se rattrapant à un mur, elle s'arrêta et posa sa main sur son front. Elle ne tressaillit pas quand une personne la prit par la taille et la fit s'asseoir sur un petit banc qui se situait non loin.

« Demoiselle ? »

Gabrielle ne répondit pas de suite, sa tête lui faisant décidément trop mal. Une pression sur sa main libre s'accentua.

« Je vais finir par croire que tout mon être refuse que j'aille dans la grande salle. Murmura-t-elle.

- Peut-être que c'est sa façon de vous dire qu'il vous faut du repos ? »

Gabrielle rouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard bleu d'Haldir. Elle eut un léger sourire.

« Toujours là, je constate.

- Ne vous avais-je pas dit que nous nous reverrions ? »

Gabrielle cligna des yeux avant de les refermer.

« Je vais vous ramener chez vous, je crois que c'est encore l'endroit où vous serez le mieux pour le moment. »

Mais il rencontra une volonté farouche. En effet Gabrielle n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez elle malgré cette migraine et le fait qu'elle ait encore un peu de fièvre.

« Non ! Je voudrais vraiment aller dans la grande salle… Avec les autres, entendre des chansons et sentir la chaleur… »

Haldir l'observa.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable. »

Les paupières de Gabrielle clignèrent et elle se releva du mieux qu'elle put.

« Qui vous a dit que j'étais raisonnable ? »

Elle s'inclina en le remerciant et à pas lent reprit sa route. Haldir la regarda s'éloigner avant de prendre le même chemin qu'elle. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette jeune personne qui l'attirait et cela était bien au-delà de la mission que la Dame de Lórien lui avait confié.

Gabrielle finit par arriver devant la salle, des bruits de conversations et de musique lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle y vit Linolen en compagnie d'Hadril en pleine discussion, Arwen près de son père et Aragorn non loin. Se trouvaient là aussi des gens de la Maison d'Elrond. Gabrielle n'osa pas entrer en voyant toutes ces personnes, pourtant elle les connaissait pour la plupart. Elle croisa enfin le regard d'Elladan. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de glisser un mot à son frère et de se lever. Derrière Gabrielle, Haldir arriva, il voulut l'inviter à entrer mais fut devancé par le fils d'Elrond qui lui offrit son bras. Quand ils pénétrèrent tous les trois, le silence tomba sur la salle. Elrond et Linolen se levèrent alors que Gabrielle, gênée, allait baisser la tête, quand un mouvement d'Haldir l'en empêcha.

« Pas soumise demoiselle. » Murmura-t-il.

Elle s'empourpra alors qu'Elladan la menait à la table d'Elrond qu'elle salua avec un sourire. Elle fut installée près de lui et d'Arwen, non loin de Linolen dont l'expression du visage semblait sereine. Haldir s'installa à son tour, l'observant, il passa le reste de la soirée à épier le moindre de ses mouvements.

Elle passa doucement cette soirée au rythme des gens, des conversations, des musiques et des chants. Gabrielle parla, sourit et parvint même à se détendre. La fin de la soirée arriva, elle était près de Linolen et commençait à sentir une vague de fatigue l'envahir. Le guérisseur le sentit mais Gabrielle ne voulait pas partir, elle voulait encore entendre Elrond chanter.

« Têtue va… » Glissa-t-il alors qu'elle venait de sombrer dans le sommeil sur ses genoux.

Linolen la souleva légèrement et la prit dans ses bras. Sous le regard d'Elrond, d'Haldir et d'Aragorn, il la ramena chez elle au calme. Il la coucha sur le lit et la couvrit avant de sortir, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

**A bientôt ami(e)s lecteurs et lectrices, bonnes vacances à tous!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclamer :** L'Univers de Tolkien lui appartient ainsi qu'à ces héritiers, aucun profit n'est fait autour de cette fanfiction. Gabrielle et les autres personnages hors contexte du SDA m'appartiennent, pour toute exploitation éventuelle, merci de me le demander.

**Paring :** Haldir / OC

**Genre :** Drame/Aventure/Romance

**Rating :** M et ce n'est pas pour des prunes !

**Béta Correctrice :** Merci à Dame de Cœur puis surtout, à Darkklinne.

* * *

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien, de mon côté, je dois dire que je profite à fond de ces vacances et cela ne fais pas de mal croyez moi._  
_Je profite d'un petit instant tranquille pour vous publier ce nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira._

_Là encore, c'est un tournant qui s'amorce, pour Gabrielle mais aussi pour l'histoire._

_Je vous souhaite donc à tous, une bonne lecture, profitez bien du soleil (où de la pluie xD) et prenez soin de vous !_

_Merci à tous pour vos messages, pour vos passages, la lecture et l'ajout en favoris, même si vous ne laissez pas tous des avis !_

_Merci encore à Darkkline, ma belle chérie pour m'avoir encourager à cette re-publication et de m'avoir si bien repris mes chapitres!_

_A très bientôt_

_Essaidel_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Séparations (1/2)**

Les jours passèrent et déjà deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Gabrielle à Imladris. Elle paraissait sereine et évoluait sous les regards d'Elrond et de Linolen. Elle souriait plus souvent et il lui arrivait même d'éclater de rire aux différentes facéties des jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir. Ce matin-là, elle s'était levée de bonne heure, à vrai dire depuis deux jours elle était de nouveau sujette à ses cauchemars. Elle appréhendait donc le sommeil et quand elle s'y glissait, elle se réveillait en sursaut, incapable de se rendormir. Elle avait donc quitté sa chambre et avait trouvé refuge dans un petit coin où un petit ruisseau coulait. Là, elle s'assit dans l'herbe et y resta un petit moment.

Dans sa bibliothèque, Elrond était soucieux. En effet, des nouvelles lui étaient parvenues et pas des plus réjouissantes. La veille, Aragorn lui avait annoncé son prochain départ. Il devait aller à la rencontre de Gandalf. Ses capitaines l'avaient informé que des mouvements de troupes d'orcs s'étaient fait ressentir. Il était à présent clair que les choses recommençaient à s'agiter sur les Terres Maudites du Mordor et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était sur le qui vive. Il fut sorti de sa méditation par un coup à sa porte.

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et la silhouette de Linolen se dessina.

« Seigneur Elrond, puis-je me permettre de solliciter une entrevue ? »

Elrond lui fit signe d'entrer, il remarqua le visage grave de Linolen.

« Eh bien Linolen vous voici bien soucieux. Il y a un problème avec Gabrielle ? »

Linolen s'inclina devant Elrond avant de répondre.

« Non, Gabrielle va bien. Je viens juste vous prévenir de mon départ. Je dois retourner aux Havres. »

Le Seigneur d'Imladris hocha la tête avant de porter son regard sur un groupe d'elfes qui passait dans la cour avant de se retourner vers le guérisseur des Havres Gris.

« L'avez-vous prévenue ? »

Linolen secoua la tête.

« Pas encore, ces derniers jours elle semblait si bien que je n'ai pas osé lui annoncer mon prochain départ. Mais à présent il est plus que nécessaire que je retourne là où l'on a besoin de moi.

- Je comprends bien. De toute façon l'escorte qui va partir pour la Lorien ne tardera pas non plus, je ne préfère pas que le voyage s'éternise car les routes sont de moins en moins sûres. »

Elrond se rapprocha de Linolen et posa une main sur son avant bras.

«N'ayez crainte. Elle saura se montrer forte comme à son habitude et elle n'est plus seule à présent. »

Linolen soupira.

« Je sais qu'elle sera comme à son habitude mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré. Je la connais depuis si longtemps, je la considère comme bien plus qu'une amie et mon sentiment de vouloir la protéger est encore plus fort qu'avant, surtout maintenant qu'elle… »

Il s'interrompit et ferma les yeux.

« … Maintenant qu'elle a commencé à accepter ? Au contraire Linolen, c'est maintenant que vous devez la laisser. Quand elle vous reviendra, car elle vous reviendra, elle ne sera plus comme avant et vous ne l'aimerez que davantage. Gabrielle a parfaitement conscience de la situation, il faut lui faire confiance et la laisser emprunter ce chemin qu'elle a entrepris depuis qu'elle est ici. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête.

« Je crois savoir qu'elle est là où elle a pris l'habitude d'aller quand elle est matinale. Rejoignez-la et venez me retrouver par la suite. »

Linolen s'inclina et sortit de la pièce laissant Elrond à ses réflexions.

Le dos à un arbre, Gabrielle avait les yeux clos et fredonnait un doux air qu'on chantait aux Havres :

_Kildo kirya ninqe  
pinilya wilwarindon  
veasse lúnelinqe  
talainen tinwelindon._

_Vean falastanéro  
lótefalmarínen,  
kirya kalliére_

_kulukalmalínen._

_Súru laustanéro  
taurelasselindon;  
ondolin ninqanéron  
Silmeráno tindon._

_Kaivo i sapsanta  
Rána númetar,  
mandulómi anta  
móri Ambalar;  
telumen tollanta  
naiko lunganar._

_Kaire laiqa'ondoisen  
kirya; karnevaite  
úri kilde hísen  
níe nienaite,  
ailissen oilimaisen  
ala fuin oilimaite,  
alkarissen oilimain;  
ala fuin oilimaite  
ailinisse alkarain. (*)_

Elle fredonnait encore quand une voix la fit s'arrêter.

« Voici une bien triste chanson demoiselle. »

Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit, agenouillé en face d'elle, Haldir qui lui offrit un simple sourire.

« Elle est chantée lors des soirées aux Havres… En souvenir d'un ancien temps. »

Haldir hocha la tête.

« Vous êtes de la Lorien n'est-ce pas, je me souviens quand vous vous êtes présenté que vous m'avez dit : je suis Haldir de Lorien. »

Le Gardien s'assit en tailleur face à Gabrielle.

« C'est cela oui, je suis de la Lorien et c'est moi qui suis chargé de vous y conduire.

- Mon père était natif des Bois Dorés.

- Je le sais. »

Le silence s'installa.

« Je crois que la Dame Galadriel ainsi que le Seigneur Celeborn vous y attendent, tout comme le Seigneur Elrond vous attendait ici. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête.

« A combien de jours la Lorien se situe t-elle d'Imladris ? »

Haldir observa les traits de Gabrielle. Il la vit tendue et anxieuse.

« Tout dépend du chemin emprunté. »

Elle hocha la tête et soupira.

« On passe forcément par la forêt n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette question intrigua Haldir avant qu'il ne fasse le rapprochement.

« Oui pour sortir d'Imladris, après cela dépend encore une fois du passage emprunté. »

Il la vit frissonner et fermer les yeux. Son visage, déjà d'ordinaire pâle, perdit encore de sa couleur. Gabrielle vacilla légèrement, Haldir eut un geste vers elle mais elle rouvrit subitement les yeux.

Elle se releva et prit appui à un tronc d'arbre. Haldir se redressa et s'approcha, il ne fit aucun geste pour la brusquer mais fit simplement :

« On ira doucement, à votre rythme. Je dois vous laisser Demoiselle, à plus tard… »

Il s'inclina et la laissa seule. S'éloignant, il se retourna la regarder à nouveau. Elle s'était remise à chantonner et il ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête, chassant les pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. La mission, il ne devait pas perdre de vue le pourquoi de sa présence ici, même s'il devait admettre qu'elle l'intriguait et faisait naître en lui des sentiments qu'il s'était toujours refusé à avoir. Il constata que son ami Linolen était venu la rejoindre. Ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir le visage grave. Haldir les observa, intrigué par la soudaine réaction de Gabrielle, en effet ils avaient échangé quelques mots avant qu'elle ne se dégage de son étreinte brusquement. Il vit Linolen essayer de se justifier mais apparemment elle ne voulait rien entendre, il perçut alors des paroles prononcées plus fortes que les autres :

« Toi aussi tu m'abandonnes. »

Suivi d'un départ en courant de la jeune elfe qui laissa un Linolen cloué sur place, baissant la tête et la secouant négativement. Son regard alla dans la direction prise par Gabrielle, il amorça un départ pour la poursuivre mais se retint. Il alla simplement dans la direction de Linolen et se plaça à ses côtés. Il prononça alors ces simples mots :

« Je veillerai sur elle, vous avez ma parole. »

Linolen releva la tête et croisa le regard du Gardien. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus regardant tous deux dans la direction prise par Gabrielle.

Elle courait, ne sachant pas où ses pas devaient la mener mais elle courait, les paroles de Linolen résonnant dans sa tête comme un écho.

_*Je dois partir, ma place n'est pas ici et si je m'attarde Cirdan se posera des questions… Tu es en sécurité, c'est hélas ici que nos chemins se séparent jusqu'à la prochaine fois…*_

Elle ne pleurait pas, une colère s'étant installée en elle. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle bouscula une personne, et ne s'excusa même pas. Elle continua à courir, une voix l'appelant derrière elle.

« Gabrielle ! »

Bientôt un bras la força à s'arrêter. Elle se débattit un instant mais sentit la poigne se raffermir.

« Lâchez-moi !

- Non ! » La voix était à la fois ferme mais douce.

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Elle finit par se calmer et de lever ses yeux sur la personne qui la maintenait.

« Aragorn ? » fit-elle, surprise.

Ce dernier opina.

« Oui, c'est moi, vous m'avez bousculé à l'instant, sans même vous en rendre compte on dirait. »

Gabrielle eut un faible sourire avant de baisser la tête et de se défaire de l'étreinte du rôdeur. Ce dernier la laissa mais il conserva une main sur son avant bras.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle secoua la tête ne voulant pas en parler.

« Voulez-vous que j'aille prévenir le seigneur Elrond ? »

Nouveau hochement de la tête.

« Gabrielle vous qui sembliez si bien ces derniers jours qu'est-ce qui vient, vous perturber ainsi ? »

Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos, les paroles de Linolen lui revinrent de nouveau en mémoire. Elle secoua la tête alors que la main du rôdeur se serrait sur son avant bras comme pour l'inciter à parler. Et c'est un murmure qui sortit de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne le contrôle.

« Il part… Vous partez… Je serai seule… »

Aragorn comprit alors que Linolen venait de lui parler. Il avait appris, de la bouche d'Elrond, le départ prochain de Linolen. Visiblement elle avait aussi été prévenue de son propre départ. Il comprit alors que la crainte de sa jeune amie était qu'elle allait bientôt se retrouver seule, sans personne qu'elle connaissait en sa compagnie. Avec douceur, il tendit son autre bras, et elle s'y réfugia simplement, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

« Pas seule Gabrielle, vous connaissez un peu Haldir non ? Nos routes se séparent mais je suis certain que nous nous reverrons, tout comme vous reverrez Linolen. Vous devez continuer votre chemin et nous poursuivre le nôtre. De plus, que ferait Cirdan sans son guérisseur attitré ? Soyez raisonnable et montrez-vous digne d'eux en étant forte et en continuant d'avancer sur le sentier que vous avez pris. »

Ses paroles firent l'effet d'un calmant sur Gabrielle. Elle se trouva alors stupide de réagir de la sorte. Aragorn caressa sa chevelure avant de dire :

« Je suis sûr que vous allez beaucoup aimer la Lorien et ses habitants. Vous y êtes autant attendue que vous l'étiez ici. Allons, on se reprend ! »

Elle se détacha de lui et lui sourit. Amicalement, il lui passa une main sur sa joue avant de la reposer sur son bras.

« Et si nous rejoignions ce petit monde ? Je crois qu'Elrond désirait vous voir avec Linolen avant son départ. Je vous y conduis ? »

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement, Aragorn sourit et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque d'Elrond.

Linolen se trouvait déjà avec Elrond, tout comme Haldir. Arwen se tenait là aussi en compagnie de ses frères. Son visage était grave et on pouvait y lire un peu de tristesse. Quand Aragorn et Gabrielle pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Linolen hocha la tête pour remercier le rôdeur, Haldir observa le visage de Gabrielle qu'elle tenait baissé et Elrond cligna simplement des yeux.

« Bien, vous voici tous réunis, amis de différentes cités elfique. Je tiens donc à vous donner à chacun quelques informations. Aragorn et Linolen, ici présents, nous quittent demain à l'aube afin de repartir là où ils sont attendus, je ne m'étendrai pas là-dessus mais je leur souhaite simplement bonne route. Haldir, je souhaite que vous preniez la route pour la Lorien dès demain vous aussi et en compagnie de mes fils ici présents qui se joindront à votre troupe et ceci par simple mesure de sécurité. Les temps sont agités et la région devient de moins en moins sûre. Gabrielle partira donc avec vous comme convenu depuis une longue date. Cependant, Haldir, je désire qu'elle chevauche avec vous. Son cheval restera à Imladris. »

A ces mots, Gabrielle releva la tête et répliqua :

« Il me semble que je sais encore monter à cheval, je ne suis pas totalement impotente non plus ! »

Sa réaction étonna les personnes mais ne parurent pas toucher le Seigneur d'Imladris.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire Gabrielle, mais je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi ! Et avant que tu ne t'énerves, si je fais ça c'est que j'ai une bonne raison alors s'il te plait, ne rajoute rien. »

Elle sentit la colère monter en elle, se détachant d'Aragorn elle s'approcha sous les regards des autres, d'Elrond qui lui fit face.

« On ne m'a déjà pas demandé mon avis à mon départ forcé des Havres ! Je veux bien être gentille et obéissante mais il y a des limites ! Pardonnez-moi Seigneur Elrond, mais je vous le dis cette fois, je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Si Asteril ne part pas avec moi, je n'irai nulle part ! Et ceci est mon dernier mot ! »

Elle se détourna du regard du maître des lieux et sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Haldir la regarda s'éloigner, le visage légèrement offusqué par les paroles tenues envers Elrond. Aragorn lui était surpris de voir le changement rapide de comportement, quant à Linolen, il se contenta de dire.

« Vous l'avez énervée.»

Ce à quoi Elrond répondit :

« Et si je vous dis que c'était le but recherché ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Arwen qui se montra perplexe.

« Père, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ?

- Mais avec plaisir… »

De son côté, Gabrielle fulminait. Partir sans son cheval ? Hors de question ! Elle descendit les escaliers avec rapidité et se retrouva rapidement dans les écuries de la cité à la recherche du box de son cheval. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le trouva. Elle s'approcha d'Asteril et se mit à le caresser.

« Partir sans toi ? Il vit dans un autre monde ? Jamais, je le refuse, pas question. »

Elle continua à caresser son cheval. Elle n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchèrent et tressaillit quand une voix retentit derrière elle :

« Je vous connaissais déjà un tel caractère mais ce que j'ignorai c'est que vous étiez capable d'effronterie.»

(*) **Traduction:**

On vit un navire blanc

Menu comme un papillon

Sur les flots bleus de la mer  
Avec des ailes comme des étoiles.

La mer était lourde d'écume,  
De vagues couronnées de fleurs.

Le navire brillait  
De lumières dorées.

Le vent filait à grand bruit  
Pareil aux feuilles des forêts,  
Les rochers blancs  
Brillaient sous la lune argentée.

Comme un corps entrant dans la tombe,  
La lune descendit à l'Ouest ;  
Depuis l'Enfer l'Est éleva  
Des ombres noires.

La voûte des cieux s'affaissa  
Sur les cimes des collines.

Le navire blanc gisait sur les rochers;  
Au milieu de cieux rouges  
Le soleil aux yeux mouillés  
Laissa tomber des larmes de brume,

Sur les dernières plages  
Après la dernière nuit  
Dans les derniers rais de lumière -  
Après la dernière nuit  
Sur la grève brillante.

(Chanson présente dans la Trilogie de JRR Tolkien, Le Seigneur des Anneaux )

* * *

A suivre, merci de votre passage et de votre lecture!

A bientôt!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclamer :** L'Univers de Tolkien lui appartient ainsi qu'à ces héritiers, aucun profit n'est fait autour de cette fanfiction. Gabrielle et les autres personnages hors contexte du SDA m'appartiennent, pour toute exploitation éventuelle, merci de me le demander.

**Paring :** Haldir / OC

**Genre :** Drame/Aventure/Romance

**Rating :** M et ce n'est pas pour des prunes !

**Béta Correctrice :** Merci à Dame de Cœur puis surtout, à Darkklinne.

* * *

_Ami(e)s du soir, bonsoir !_

_C'est avec une immense joie et une profonde adoration pour mon Haldir que je vous offre la suite de cette histoire. (désolée si je suis un peu disons hors contexte, j'ai eu le malheur de boire une bière et les effet sont dévastateurs, tout comme le trailer du troisième opus du Hobbit)  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde (sauf à toi Darky, j'sais mais tu viens juste de le faire, t'inquiète, t'auras mes remerciements les plus sincère héhé)  
J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, profitez bien en tout cas. Je vous annonce aussi que dès ce chapitre, désormais, la publication sera toutes les deux semaines et ce pour éviter à ma béta chérie reconnaitra, de spedder dans la reprise et surtout, à moi de bien relire et reprendre correctement !  
Sur ces annonces, je vais vous laissez à la lecture, bonne soiée à tous, bon visionnage du Trailer de ce troisième opus et à tchao bonsoir !_

_Namarie_

_Essaidel_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Séparations (2/2)**

Se retournant, Gabrielle se retrouva face à Haldir qui s'était appuyé au chambranle du box et l'observait. Elle continua à caresser son cheval et répondit :

« Eh bien, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, elles peuvent être trompeuses ! »

Les bras croisés, Haldir hocha la tête avant de continuer :

« C'est ce que je constate… Savez-vous que vous avez été terriblement impolie avec le Seigneur Elrond ? »

Gabrielle leva son regard émeraude sur le visage impassible d'Haldir. Elle cessa de caresser son cheval, lui remit un peu d'eau avant de décider de le laisser. Le contournant, elle passa près du gardien et lui répondit :

« Impolie ou pas, je n'accepterai pas qu'on me redonne des ordres. J'ai déjà dû accepter sans rien dire certaines choses, et je ne vois pas en quoi voyager avec mon cheval poserait des problèmes au Seigneur Elrond ! Après tout ce n'est pas lui qui voyage ! »

Elle allait partir mais Haldir la retint par le bras.

« Si le Seigneur Elrond vous demande de voyager sans votre monture, c'est qu'il a ses raisons ! Vous voyagerez donc sur la mienne, avec moi ! De plus, permettez-moi de vous signaler que vous avez accepté ces choses, comme vous dites, et qu'au stade où nous en sommes, refuser de continuer sous prétexte d'une absence de cheval, c'est tout simplement une bonne raison pour vous de fuir encore une fois ! »

Gabrielle se détacha brusquement de la poigne d'Haldir. Ses yeux verts exprimaient une certaine colère mais aussi une sorte de crainte que le fier gardien analysa sans peine. Pour lui, là n'était pas le problème du moment, il détestait le manque de politesse et n'accepterait pas cela et allait bien le lui faire comprendre.

« Qui êtes-vous pour me juger de la sorte ? Que connaissez-vous de moi pour vous permettre ce genre de remarque ? »

Il se planta devant elle et reprit :

« Je suis celui qui va vous escorter jusqu'en Lorien, et je connais de vous bien plus que ce que vous pensez ! »

Il s'inclina devant elle avant d'amorcer son départ des écuries.

« N'oubliez pas d'aller vous excuser, si il y a bien quelque chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est le manque de politesse envers des personnes qui donnent beaucoup. »

Il la laissa là, au milieu des écuries, seule avec sa mauvaise humeur. Gabrielle la sentait en elle comme un feu qui grandissait. Elle se retourna et mit un coup dans un des piliers du box.

« Ce n'est pas vrai… Mais pour qui se prend t-il ?»

Ce qui lui provoqua une brève douleur dans la main.

« Le pilier ne t'a rien fait, tu sais, inutile donc de t'en prendre à lui ! »

La voix de Linolen raisonna dans ses oreilles, elle se tourna vers lui en massant sa main. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres.

« Sais-tu que je ne t'avais jamais vue aussi en colère ? Je te préfère définitivement quand tu es de bonne humeur. »

Gabrielle le regarda avant de reporter son regard sur sa main qui la lançait.

« Arrête de sourire ainsi, ça en deviendrait vexant. »

Linolen s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu arrêtes de faire ta mauvaise tête, histoire que je profite de toi encore un peu ? Ou bien, décrètes-tu rester ainsi durant toute la soirée ? A tes risques et périls entre nous, je ne crois pas qu'Aragorn laissera la superbe partie de toi que tu montres actuellement prendre le dessus ce soir ! »

Elle hocha simplement les épaules, l'air boudeur. Linolen décida alors de la faire rire.

« Bon, première option, soit, tu me décoches un sourire ravageur, soit deuxième option, je me mets à te courir après afin de te faire prendre un bain forcé dans le Bruinen, afin que tu retrouves tes esprits ! »

Elle se détacha vivement de lui, le regarda et vit qu'il était très sérieux. Elle recula d'un pas, ses yeux devenant soudain pétillants.

« Alors là… Essaie simplement…

- C'est un défi ? Je te conseille de commencer à courir. »

Il amorça un pas vers elle, mais rapide, elle prit un pan de sa robe et sortit en courant des écuries, Linolen sur ses talons. Bientôt, c'est un cri suivi d'un éclat de rire qui retentit dans la cour de la Dernière Maison Simple.

De son balcon où il avait assisté à cette course, Elrond se retourna vers Aragorn et Arwen encore avec lui.

« Je savais bien que sa colère ne durerait pas… Ce n'est pas dans son tempérament de rester aux prises à de tels sentiments bien qu'elle puisse se montrer têtue. »

Aragorn eut un sourire, quant à Arwen, elle alla s'asseoir.

« La cité va paraître triste d'un coup sans vous tous. »

Le rôdeur se tourna vers elle et Elrond reprit :

« Chacun doit suivre sa route. Ne m'avais-tu pas parlé d'aller, toi aussi, en Lorien ?

- Oui mais pas de suite, j'y rejoindrai Gabrielle plus tard. Pour le moment, je préfère la laisser seule affronter ce qu'elle doit y trouver. Enfin, pas si seule. »

Elle leva sur son père un regard énigmatique qui rendit perplexe Aragorn.

« Et toi Estel, rejoins-tu directement Mithrandir ou ta famille ? » Demanda Elrond en se retournant vers lui.

Ils restèrent là à parler pendant encore un bon moment.

Après avoir évité une chute dans l'eau, Gabrielle avait laissé Linolen afin de se préparer pour le repas, car le soir avançait et les premières étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel sombre. Elle prit une douche qui lui fit un bien fou puis revêtit une robe beige aux reflets noirs. S'attachant les cheveux, elle soupira et s'assit à sa coiffeuse. Là, elle regarda son reflet.

_*Courageuse, forte…*_

Elle passa sa main sur son visage, essuyant une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

_* Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? *_

On frappa à sa porte. Elle ne se retourna pas, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Arwen qui pénétra dans la pièce juste éclairée par quelques bougies. L'Etoile du Soir s'approcha de Gabrielle et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Tout va bien ? »

Gabrielle leva sur elle un regard triste.

« Il va falloir que je m'y habitue …

- Mais tu n'es pas toute seule… »

Gabrielle leva ses iris verts sur Arwen qui lui offrit un doux sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles pénétraient ensemble dans la grande salle sous les regards des elfes présents. La soirée passa tranquillement entre fous rires et danses, chansons et histoires. Gabrielle était silencieuse, regardant Linolen à qui elle offrit, cependant, un sourire serein. Quand l'heure du repos arriva, c'est ensemble qu'ils s'éloignèrent. Ce qu'ils se dirent, nul ne le sut, mais quand Linolen reconduisit Gabrielle devant sa porte et la laissa, on put voir sur le visage de cette dernière une larme couler.

La lune arrivait au milieu de sa course. Dans sa chambre, Gabrielle dormait, les couvertures lui offraient un lieu de réconfort. Dans ses appartements, Elrond ne dormait pas, le sommeil le fuyait, comme si une chose le maintenait éveillé. Il tressaillit en entendant un cri déchirer le silence de sa demeure, il se précipita hors de ses appartements en se dirigeant en courant vers la chambre de Gabrielle d'où venait le cri. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva la jeune elfe assise sur son lit, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, elle se balançait ainsi en gémissant. En un pas rapide, Elrond fut près d'elle s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, il la prit doucement dans ses bras, elle tremblait mais semblait consciente.

« Shtttt … Calme-toi… »

Gabrielle frissonna, il raffermit son étreinte.

« Désolée… Murmura-t-elle.

- Un cauchemar ? »

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse, Gabrielle avait posé sa tête sur son torse et semblait s'être rendormie, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui sembla. Cependant il fut surpris de l'entendre murmurer.

« Je sais qui c'est… Attention aux Orcs… »

Devant la porte de sa chambre, se tenaient deux elfes et un homme que les cris avaient réveillés. Linolen regarda Gabrielle avec regret alors qu'Aragorn quant à lui avait deviné le sens de ses paroles.

« Il va falloir surveiller ces étranges visions dont elle est victime. De plus, si elle les rejette, elles peuvent être encore plus violentes. »

Linolen hocha la tête.

« Je le sais que trop, mais en général elle en parle d'elle-même, il faut juste que la personne en face d'elle ait gagné sa confiance. »

Haldir observa Aragorn puis Linolen.

« Y a-t-il encore une chose que j'ignore et que je devrais savoir ? »

Linolen et Aragorn regardèrent Haldir alors que ce dernier se risquait de jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre où le seigneur Elrond recouchait Gabrielle.

« Elrond ne vous en a pas parlé ? » Questionna Linolen en se tournant vers lui.

Haldir secoua négativement la tête et eut pour réflexe, avant de continuer toute discussion, de refermer doucement la porte alors qu'Elrond s'installait sur un fauteuil non loin de Gabrielle.

« Les seules choses que je sache, concerne le fait qu'elle ait été élevée aux Havres à la suite de la mort de ses parents, qu'elle est fragile sous certaines apparences et qu'elle peut être visiblement têtue mais aussi très secrète. »

Haldir s'arrêta, il regarda ses vis-à-vis et c'est Aragorn qui prit la parole :

« Allons parler ailleurs qu'ici… »

Linolen hocha la tête, Haldir en fit de même et tous les trois s'éloignèrent de la chambre.

Le reste de la nuit passa, les trois hommes avaient parlé tard et s'étaient finalement séparés au bout de quelques heures chacun devant se reposer pour le voyage du lendemain. Haldir prit le chemin de ses appartements et croisa le Seigneur Elrond qui sortait de ceux de Gabrielle. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, alors que le maître d'Imladris fermait doucement la porte.

« Comment est-elle ? »

Elrond se tourna vers lui.

« Elle s'est rendormie depuis longtemps mais j'ai préféré rester à ses côtés au cas où… Voilà une des autres raisons pour laquelle je désire qu'elle monte avec vous. »

Haldir regarda la porte close et murmura :

« Ne devrions-nous pas remettre le départ ? Ainsi elle sera en meilleure condition.

- Non Haldir, elle est en parfaite condition. Rassurez-vous. Simplement elle doit avoir le courage d'affronter et surtout de parler de certaines choses autres que celles déjà évoquées. Et pour ça elle doit partir. Et de toute façon, je ne préfère pas que vous remettiez votre départ, la situation est de moins en moins sûre et plus vite vous atteindrez les Bois Dorés, mieux cela vaudra. »

Elrond clôtura ainsi ce court entretien. Il s'éloigna laissant Haldir en faire de même, perdu dans ses pensées.

Un léger bruit d'eau qui coule réveilla Gabrielle aux premières lueurs de l'aube. En face d'elle devant sa coiffeuse se tenait deux elfes. L'une remplissait une petite cuve d'eau et l'autre finissait de préparer le sac de la jeune elfe.

Quand elles virent Gabrielle se réveiller, elles s'inclinèrent et sortirent sans un mot de plus. Gabrielle se leva, s'étira et se frotta les yeux. Elle ne vit pas Elrond rentrer, elle réagit juste quand il s'assit en face d'elle.

« Bien reposée ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Gabrielle, avant ton départ j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire… »

Elle releva la tête et croisa les iris sombres du seigneur d'Imladris.

« Tout d'abord, tu es évidemment la bienvenue à Imladris à n'importe quel moment… Je serai plus que ravi de t'accueillir, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir pris au sérieux ma décision d'hier concernant ta monture.»

A ces mots Gabrielle se raidit et allait parler mais, il l'en empêcha.

« Avant que tu m'interrompes, je te le redis clairement, tu voyageras avec Haldir et ceci uniquement par sécurité. Je sais combien la forêt te rend vulnérable or, le voyage sera plus long que celui qui t'a menée ici et je sais qu'avec Haldir tu ne risques rien. Ne le prends pas comme une punition comprend le bien. »

Elle regarda Elrond avant de se lever et d'aller se positionner près de la fenêtre.

« Je ne m'en suis jamais séparée.

- Je le sais mais il sera bien ici, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il se leva et la rejoignit. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'il la laisse se préparer.

Dans la cour, Linolen finissait de charger son cheval tout en discutant avec Aragorn. Haldir, quant à lui, donnait ses instructions à ses archers. Non loin, Elladan et Elrohir étaient déjà en selle et attendaient. Arwen les regardait mais ses yeux allaient plus souvent vers Aragorn qui lui souriait à chaque fois tendrement. Ils furent rejoints par Elrond puis quelques minutes plus tard par Gabrielle vêtue de sa tenue de voyage, les cheveux nattés en une seule tresse qui descendait le long de sa poitrine. Elle salua d'un mouvement de la tête les personnes présentes avant de se diriger vers Linolen. Ce dernier se retourna et lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

« Et bien voici le départ. »

Elle opina avant de le prendre soudainement dans ses bras. Aragorn observa la scène et s'éloigna un peu en direction du Seigneur.

Dans les bras de Linolen, Gabrielle murmura :

« Je ferai en sorte que Cirdan et toi soyez fiers de moi. Je ne sais pas où tout ceci me mènera, je ne sais pas vers quelle route je me dirige mais s'il faut que j'en passe par-là alors… »

Linolen la serra de toutes ses forces.

« On est déjà fiers de toi Gabrielle. Reste toujours toi-même, essaie de faire de ton mieux et va à ton rythme. Cesse de douter de ce que tu es et va de l'avant… »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, ce fut Linolen qui se sépara d'elle alors qu'Aragorn, qui venait de faire ses adieux à Elrond et à Arwen, montait à cheval. Il regarda Gabrielle et lui adressa un sourire significatif de beaucoup de choses. Cette dernière tendit une enveloppe à Linolen.

« C'est pour Cirdan, peux-tu la lui transmettre ? »

Prenant l'enveloppe, Linolen la mit dans son sac et hocha la tête. Il l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front avant de grimper à cheval à son tour. Elle s'adressa alors aux deux cavaliers.

« Soyez prudents tous les deux… Faites attention, et à très vite. »

Linolen cligna des yeux. Il était surpris du self-control de Gabrielle. Il la regarda une dernière fois, et après un autre salut, il fit partir sa monture, suivi de près par Aragorn.

Elle resta là un moment, jusqu'à ce que Elrond en compagnie d'Arwen s'approchèrent d'elle.

« Il est temps Gabrielle… »

Tournant son regard vers eux, elle aperçut Haldir qui attendait au pied de son cheval.

« Je m'en doute… »

Elrond lui prit les mains et les serra. Puis d'un mouvement affectueux il l'embrassa sur le front.

« Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, continue d'avancer sur ton chemin, trace ta voie. Aie confiance en toi et ne laisse pas les ténèbres s'emparer de toi. »

Arwen posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune elfe.

« Mon cœur me dit que nous nous reverrons très vite. _Namarie Gabrielle._ »

Elle les regarda tous les deux et cligna des yeux. Elrond la prit par la main et la mena vers Haldir qui monta à cheval. Devant ce tableau, Gabrielle fronça les sourcils. Elrond ébaucha un sourire alors qu'Arwen avait décidé de rester impassible. Elle offrit un autre sourire à Gabrielle. Elrond l'aida à monter au devant d'Haldir qui la prit par la taille. A ce contact, Gabrielle se raidit et fit sur un ton sans timbre :

« Gardez vos mains sur vos rênes je vous prie ! »

Haldir la regarda et répondit sur le même ton :

« Mais avec plaisir ! Donc un conseil, ne bougez pas trop ! »

- Du moment que je ne sens pas vos mains sur moi ça devrait être bon ! »

Elrond se détourna brusquement d'eux. Arwen lui faisait face et vit avec stupeur son père s'empêcher de sourire. Il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et leur fit de nouveau face.

« Que les Valars vous protègent, tous. A très vite, et portez-vous bien. »

Gabrielle tourna son visage vers lui, elle put y lire de la confiance, ce qui l'apaisa un peu. Haldir fit un signe pour le départ et les chevaux partirent au pas. Gabrielle tourna la tête pour ne pas voir les visages d'Arwen et d'Elrond, ce qu'elle valait mieux pour elle d'ailleurs puisque quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés, le maître d'Imladris ne se retint plus et éclata de rire sous le regard perplexe d'Arwen.

« Ada ? »

Ce dernier se reprit avant de lancer en se retournant pour rejoindre ses appartements :

« Ils vont passer un agréable voyage je le sens ! J'ai hâte d'avoir le récit par la bouche de tes frères, je pressens que Gabrielle va être loin même très loin de coopérer avec Haldir !

- Eh bien pourquoi alors l'avoir fait voyager avec lui et pas avec Elladan ou Elrohir ?

- Ma fille, tout simplement parce que seul Haldir pourra faire certaines choses. »

Il laissa sa fille et se dirigea vers sa maison. Arwen le regarda puis se tourna vers le chemin pris par les cavaliers.

Gabrielle devant Haldir, sentit un poids se poser sur son cœur. Mais elle devait être forte. Elle se crispa un peu alors que derrière elle Haldir put sentir les sentiments qui la traversaient. Le voyage risquait d'être des plus intéressants…

* * *

A suivre...


End file.
